


Meeting You

by NeverGrowUpp



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 94line, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Maknaeline, Smut, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGrowUpp/pseuds/NeverGrowUpp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his 19th birthday a gift would change his life months later.</p><p>Do you believe love at first sight,but for one side only exists? Do you believe that you can find your soulmate just after a dance in a park and a friend help? Do you believe in a relationship even if it seems impossible to have one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sounds of singing birds and the smell of pancakes slowly woke him up. His eyes flew open and the image of his smiling parents was greeting him.

  
"Good morning sweetheart!" - "And happy birthday!" his mom and dad gentle voices rang in his ears.

  
"Good morning and thank you~!" his sleepy and husky voice come out. "Woah! Pancakes! What did I do to deserve those ?!"

His parents didn't have the chance to respond to his sarcastic question when his best friends voices were heard: "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear JongIn, happy birthday to you!!!"

Those three idiots, Min, Rin and Jun, were his best friends. They met when he moved in Canada and after sharing the toys they became inseparable. Sleeps over, clubbing, parties, baths, homework, work, walks, they did everything together. Well, almost everything- they didn't share the common interest for girls. No, not at all. JongIn was in love with Sehun. Oh fucking Sehun. The popular idol from Exo. Ah yes, Sehun! His smile would send shivers down his spine and make his chest feel lighter and his heart burst with happiness. His deep brown eyes, like melted dark chocolate, would make him dizzy and hypnotized. His voice and body would make him aroused and fantasizing.

  
Back to his friends: "Yeah, get up!" Min said. "Go to the bathroom and wash."Rin added. "We don't have all day!" Jun ended.

  
"What?! Why?!".. "Did you organize a surprise party like last year? If you did, I'm going to kill you all." JongIn said with his horrified and killing look at the same time. Last year the whole school was in JongIn's house. And..his parents new!! Like, how could they let that happen, just how?

  
"Pff, no!! We are going out!" Rin explained.

  
"Out?! At this hour?! No, no. I refuse." And JongIn pouted after the words left his mouth.

 

"Fine, fine!! You won't get your present from us!" Jun said.

  
"Really now?! You have my presents in your hands..." JongIn pointed. "..A.. We.. A.. Min help?" Jun asked desperately. "We aren't talking about those.. It's something very special!! You're welcome by the way!"

~~~

After the time spent at the amusement park and the club, they returned home with just 5 minutes before his birthday would end.

His parents were in the living room watching TV. When he approached them, they were smiling worriedly and his friends came beside him with the same smile. He observed an envelope in his mom hands: "Here" she said. When his hand touched the envelope all of them stated: "Happy birthday!!"

*What? No, it can't possibly be!!*. But it was. "Tickets for Seoul, South Korea!!! OMG!!! Thank you, thank you!!" JongIn shouted as he hurried to hug everyone. The others just smiled as they hugged back.

~~~

That night he went to sleep wishing Sehun to be there with him, hugging, kissing,loving him. He wished to melt in the others embrace, to stare in his eyes and see nothing but love, to know that he was important to someone and there, in his arms, it was where he belonged to. But his wish, would never come true. Like, he couldn't have the chance to meet Sehun when he was going, because he had a busy schedule and concerts all over Korean. So no, na-ah, there would not be a chance. This made is hearts hurt and his chest to become tight. *At least I'm going to see Mei!* he thought before his eyes become heavy and he fell asleep.

There wasn't any chance right?


	2. Chapter 2

A month passed really hard in Jongin's point of view. Actually, right now he was giving his exams for the end of the semester,after his parents talked to the principal and agreed to let him go earlier, which meant that it's the last week of April and he had to end the year faster, so he could go visit Seoul and see his dear Sehun.. wait, I mean Mei, Mei. Yeah, right.

  
Right now his brain refused to work, everything knew was erased in a matter of a mini second. He was staring at the exam paper like he never saw one; fear was slowly making felt it's presence. *What if I fail? What if I won't go because I fail?: . 'What if's' came and go thru his mind.

  
He closed eyes, breathing hard. *Okay, JongIn. Calm down. You can do this! All you need is to concentrate. Focus, JongIn, focus!* But images of him being in Korea kept showing in his mind and he could not resist them. No, because he didn't want to. How can you resist when a smiling Sehun is waiting for you in front a your favorite cafe for your date or when you two visit the Nasam Tower,etc,etc? How?

  
Times passed and when he glances at the clock one hour we left.*Fuck, I lost 2 hours. What the hell do I do?!* 'You give the empty paper! Of course you start solving it, God damn it JongIn!' the voice in his head told him. And he listened. After he checked the exercises and saw what he knew to do, he took the pencil and started to write frantically.  
When the bell rang, he finished almost all the exercises, handed the paper to the teacher and ran out of the class to his next course.

 

~~~

 

When he arrived home, he was tired. All he wanted to do was to sleep but, he couldn't. He needs to learn for his English exam, he had to serve tomorrow. He slowly made his way into the kitchen, drank some orange juice and went to his room to learn.

  
When he finished it was 1:30 in the morning. He was even more tired than before, his eyes hurt and mind was about to shut down. But, the thought of finishing faster this semester and escaping in Korea gave him strength.

  
He took a shower and went to bed,falling asleep with a certain someone in his mind.

 

~~~

After he finished answering the questions he went to solve his problem with physics and chemistry, since he needed one more grade.Done that too, so he went to Min's house to play video games.

  
In the middle if killing a zombie Min asked: "So, how is your friend from Korea?". Giving him a puzzled look JongIn said: "Aa.. She's cool, easy going, funny, and beauti-Wait. I never told you about her, how do you know?".

  
Min paused the game and stared at him with a bitter expression: "Your mother told me when I got her the envelope that was in the post- 3 days before your birthday. What else you didn't tell? What else are you hiding from me?"

"What? I didn't hide it from you. You never liked when I was talking about Korea so I didn't, plus she never crossed my mind when I was with you." JongIn said.

  
"You could have told me then. I thought we are best friends. We have never kept secrets from each other." Min sounded sad, disappointed.

  
"What secret?! It wasn't even.." JongIn closed his mouth and left the phrase unfinished as he got up. "I better go home".Min didn't say a word, nor tried to stop him.

  
*It's not my fault. He didn't like a talking about k-pop or anything related to Korea, so why was he so mad. Besides, Mei never crossed my mind once when I was with him or with the others. It's not my fault.* Even though he said those words he still felt guilty. For what, he didn't know. It just didn't felt right to know that people were mad at him, even if it wasn't his fault.

When he got home it was 4:15 pm. His mom was in the kitchen talking with his father. He went straight to his room and listen to music for the next 3 hours, until his mom called him to come and eat.

  
"I'm not hungry ma'." He shouted. His mom didn't insist, knowing that something was wrong and her son needed time alone.

He kept thinking about Min. *Why didn't he said something earlier. He knew for 3 months now. Wha-What was in his mind?! Did he wait for me to talk about her? But he could just have asked... Ugh, God ! Just go to sleep JongIn!*

  
After 3 hours of struggling, he manage to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

He got up from the bed feeling something heavy pressing against his chest. His body was hurting just like he got hit by a train. Fragments of the previous day came into his mind and guilt was all he could feel. *Why was he so mad? I don't get him!! Why was he thinking that i hide something else from him? Does he not trust me anymore? Or...Did he ever?* He didn't like to think about those kind of things because it felt like doubting their friendship but, he couldn't help. He dressed and went in the kitchen to eat. Luckily, his parents weren't home, so he didn't have to explain his bad mood. He slowly made his way to the door and the school.

 

~~~

 

In the last 5 minutes of the English course, the teacher allowed him to say goodbye to his classmates. Wishing them all the best and to end the year just as they want. The bell rang and Jongin took fast his bag and sprinted to see the results of his exam that were exposed at the panel in beside the director's office. Only his name was there. Kim JongIn: math 9; English 10; geography 9,50; history 9,90. His heart skipped a beat and he almost screamed in the hall. All his efforts were worth it. He was so happy there were no words. He hurried home to announce his parents and start packing.

 

~~~

 

The door opened with a loud bang and a running JongIn passing thru it. He went straight to his room, ignoring the surprised look on his parent faces, looking for his luggage. Once he found them, he opened the closet and started to get clothes out of it and arranging. His parents were at the door, watching him with a knowing smile on their faces.

"So, you did pass." Mr. Kim said. JongIn stopped and turned to her, smiling and nodding. He went to hug them.

 

"We are proud of you!!" his father said with tears in his eyes.

 

"Thank you!" was all he said and went to pack again.

He finished, at 8pm, after three and a half hours, with breaks, of course. He opened his computer and looked for Mei. *She's online, hell yeah!* He pressed the call button and waited. After 3 calls, she finally responded. *Finally, omg !!* Her small and fragile image appeared.

 

"Hi!" She said, smiling softly. "I missed ya'! How are you?"

 

"Hey ! I missed you too!! Am...am fine. You?"

 

"Good. What happened?"

 

"Aa.. Nothing"

 

"Come on, tell me all! I know something happened." That's one of the things he loved about her- she knew when something was wrong. How? It was a great mystery. He tried not to show his emotions, and, he was quite good, or, that's what he thinks.

 

"Well.. Min is mad at me 'caz' I never said anything about you and he found out when my mom told him... He said that I kept it secret. Like, how can he think this when he doesn't want me to talk about Korea or what I like." *Damn, it feels good to let it out* he thought.

 

"What? Omg! It's all because of me. I'm so sorry JongIn!!" Her smile was now gone.

 

"What. No.No!"

 

"But, it's about me.. So it is."

 

"No and that's it!"

 

"I still think.." Seeing his glare she didn't finish. "Okay, just try to talk to him, he has no right to treat you like that."

 

"I tried right after he said it, but.. I didn't feel he was listening to me or that it will make him change his mind so I just left."

 

"Hmm.. Don't worry, it will be fine. You have been friends for so many years, that it will pass quickly!"

 

"I hope so.."

 

"Now." She was smirking. "Sunday you will be in Seoul.. Hmm.. Who knows who might be at the airport coming back home...?"

 

"Do you know something I don't?!" he glares at her.She keeps smirking

 

"I wonder.."

 

"Mei!" He warned.

 

"Let's just say that..."

 

"That...?"

 

"I love you!"

 

"Yah!You lil'..! "

 

"I have to go!"

 

"Don't you dare". JongIn yelled.

 

"See ya'!" And she ended the call. *She end it !OMG! I'm so going to kill her!!!* He saw that she was typing when he was about to tell her that. "Search on twitter. I am not doing all the work here. Love you! " His twitter was full of tweets about EXO coming back sooner from Busan, where they had a concert. On the same day as him. "OMG!" He was shocked. "I might see him. O.m.g!!" No. He was not smiling like an idiot. I repeat, he.was.not. Neither squealed like a girl. Nope, not at all.

"Stop grinding! Go to sleep! You have to get up early tomorrow morning." Mei wrote before she went offline. "I will. Thank you! Love you too!" "Wait. Idiot? Who are you calling idiot?! And, who said i was smiling?!!!" He changed into his pajamas and went to bed. He was so excited for tomorrow and the thought of actually meeting him on his first day in Seoul.

Maybe he has a chance, then.


	4. Chapter 4

When he opened his eyes the colors of the sunrise greeted him and gave him a warm feeling. He smiled while admiring the sky. He felt enthusiastic this morning.

He got up, went in the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. After he was done, he went downstairs to eat. Mr. Kim was making pancakes.

 

*Hmm, yummy. This is a perfect morning.* He said to himself.

 

"Good morning! Where's pa?"

 

"Morning. He's at work , they need him today as well, and he will back to send you off to the airport. Now, come and eat."

 

*Ahh~ It tastes wonderful! I wonder how Sehun lips taste like..  This though went to south, giving him a funny feeling. *Omg! Not now! Control yourself JongIn, your mother's here! Damn you Sehun! What are you doing to me?! *

 

He finished, thanked his mom and went in his room hoping she didn't see anything. His boxers were tight. *Oh God, no!* He quickly went to take a cold shower since he was too much of a "saint" to touch himself.

 

When he was out, he saw a message from Min on his phone. His heart skipped a bit, he felt nervous. "Going to be at  ur house at 7:30 pm to send you off." it said. He replied with a simple "ok".

 

*Wait a minute here. Why the actual hell he acts like nothing happened?! Are you telling me that I was feeling guilty for nothing?!*

 

Now he was really pissed off. How can someone behave like that. He felt so stupid and played. And, in those moments he realized that he should not mind and let affect him everything that happens. That he should be more carefree, not to stress himself out and that it depends on him if he does that. Min wants to play that game, then so does he.

 

~~~

He spend the rest of the day watching TV, sleeping, checking ten millions the luggage and searching for an outfit.

 

It was 7:25 when his dad and friends arrived. He felt nervous the moment he saw Min, but he acted like nothing hopped and everything went smooth. He still felt like he should talk to him, because things weren't right between them, but he didn't. He just let everything take its course and he will face the consequences how they are.

 

And, it seemed that he didn't say what happened to Jun and Rin... strange, he tells them everything..Now,now, who was hiding things?!

 

He was in front of the airport, only 15 minutes before he was above the earth. He kept his cool, even if his heart was pounding in his chest. He will make so many memories there, so many friends and experiences. He wanted everything to be different there: no more worries, no more shyness, no more "You're worried!", no more nothing. It was a new beginning.

 

"Take care sweetheart!"

 

"Call us when you arrive!" His father and mother said before hugging him.

 

"Yo, you have tell us everything!*

 

"And introduce us to hot chicks."

 

"Take care of you!" Min, Rin and Jun said as they hugged him as well.

 

"Take care as well! I love you! ".

 

~~~

 

The view from the plane was breath taking. The landscape was showing his beauty like never before. But, it all ended too soon since it was getting dark, much to JongIn's dislike.

He slept for a few hours and then talked to Mei. She said she'll be waiting for his arrival and that she can't wait to finally meet him.

 

He felt nervous. It's the first time they meet, after months of talking online. It felt so good to speak to her. Ever since discovered k-pop... yeah, he didn't know about it until the day he saw Sehun, Chanyeol and Baekhyun in Snsd's Twinkle but, don't blame him, no one said a thing about k-pop to him.. she was the first one he spilled his feeling out, the one who understands him, puts up with his endless rambling; nonsense and idiotic ideas. He was so grateful because she was there, talking to him, making him feel accepted and things much more easy. It was so easy with her, he felt normal in such a long, long time, so, he was really excited to meet her.

 

*What if she doesn't like?! I know she's not like that but, what if?! What if I don't like her?!..What the hell am I talking about?! Go to sleep JongIn!*

 

~~~

 

He woke up 20 minutes before landing. He could see the houses under him. *Ahh~ Seoul, I feel like I'm home.*

He was looking after the familiar face he wa waiting to see, but, he didn't see it. He kept moving forward, eyes scanning the crowd. Studently, he felt anxious. It was like he was lost in a big sea of people, never finding his way out, until a banner with "Welcome home, JongIn-ah ~!" caught his eyes and the smiling face of Mei greeted him.

He ran toward her,letting the language behind,for a hug. Her arms enveloped around his neck, warm radiating from her body. He felt a peace running thru him in her embrace, the pressure light but enough to know it's there. She pulled away from the hug, watched in his eyes and leaned their foreheads together. "Welcome!" she said. "Thank you!" he answered.

They made their way out, to go home.

Little did they knew that they were being watched, with jealousy and interest at the same time, I could say.

 

~~~

Her mother was waiting for them outside. He greeted her. *Thank God mom made me learn Korean.* She was a nice person after you talk to her because when you look at her... Her look could kill.

 

"Let's stay 5 more minutes mom. I want to see something. Okay?"

 

"Okay. I'll wait in the car."

 

"Good. Now. Let's wait and see if we can see Exo!"

 

"Oka-Wait? No. NO. I'm not ready!! Omg ! Let's go home ! There will be other chances!!"

 

She was giving him 'what-the-hell' look.

 

"Calm down your tits. It's not like we're gonna say 'Hi Sehun! This is JongIn and he came here, all the way from Canada, to see your fabulous ass. Now, kiss the bride !!!"

 

"Hey!! I'm here to see you as well! Wait, why am i the bride? I'm a man!The man."

 

"Yeah, right.." She said smiling.

 

"Are you doubting me?"

 

"Did i say something?"

 

He just glares at her. After 10 minutes no Sehun was saw, so, they decided to go to the car.

 

"We are going in park today."

 

"With whom?"

 

" My friends."

 

"Okay."

Behind them a handsome young man was smirking like he was out of his mind. *Well, well well , look who we have here!* The man told to himself.

 

~~~

 

They arrived home and right after started to unpack. His room was across Mei's. On the second floor. That was all hers also. The house was big. *Omg. I need to house like this!* Sure, his house was big, but it had just one floor and it wasn't in the center of the city.

After they ate, Mei friends called and said to meet in 1 hour and a half in the park.

They went to change and he opted for all black fashion- t-shirt, skinny jeans and a pair boots-, while Mei went for black pants, blue sweater and ballerina shoes.

The Yeouido Park it was written and it was so, so beautiful. The bloomed trees were fascinating and the smell wonderful.

They sit on a bench next to the largest tree from all the park,who was right in the heart of it. You could say that the life of him was taken from there, and, they say it's magical. Like,really magical. And it was: the only wish JongIn had was not to rain. Guess what?! A drop of rain landed on his forehead and then another, and another, and many,many more after that.

 

*Great,just great! Now I'm gonna get a cold.* He told himself. *And why are they under the tree protection on the bench and I have to stay here,in front on them,rain pouring on me?!!!*

 

He kind of glared them,scanning each face until his eyes met Mei's,who was smirking.

*Oo,no. This is no good.*

"Yah,Jongin!  Why don't you dance." He glares even harder.

 

"It's raining and you want me to dance? Are kidding me?! Do that yourself! "

 

"Ow ,come on! "

 

"Do you dance?  Show us!" Irene said.

 

And then, all of them cheered for him.

 

"Okay,okay."

Mei takes her phone out and looks for a song, a few seconds later the instrumental of ‘what is love’ can be heard along with D.O’s angelic voice, followed by BaekHyun's one.

“Wait, wait!! Give me that hat and shirt. Ready!”

 

He shows them his back and places the hat in his right hand and the white shirt in the left one. He turns around, puts the hat on his head and shirt on his chest caressing it and starts to dance with it like it’s a real person. His moves are soft and sensual, even alluring. The imagine of him dancing is breathtaking: you can see the passion, the love, the joy  in every move he makes. After a pirouette he goes back only with the hat in the right hand, placing it lower that the left one, staying still just like a statue. A gorgeous one.

The music continues to play, but no one observed him,  until he approached  JongIn and took the hat from him, moved behind him and turned a little to eye him.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone froze.

 

Sehun was checking out JongIn but,of course,no one knew because it seemed that he was just looking at him.

"Impressive...?"

 

JongIn just stared at him,heart beating fast, cheeks burning and mind shut down.Mei got up, went closer to JongIn, hit his arm and retired to her seat.

 

"JongIn."

 

"Well..JongIn, your dance just now was  impressive."

 

"Th-Thank you!"

 

JongIn was the most happy man on the Earth. His crush,love of his life,idol, model was in front of him, flesh and bones. Not only that, he was complimenting him, smiling at him, watching him. What else could he want more? ...a kiss,affection,duh. But he was too stubborn to admit it.

 

"SeHun,lets go !!!" Chen said.

 

"See you around. Bye!"

 

He stood there with big eyes and mouth open.

 

"He talked..  to me. He-Oh Se fucking Hun- talked to me. Me! And he said 'see you around' omg!"  

 

He smiled like an idiot and went to hug Mei who was laughing, not knowing that he was loud enough to be heard. All of them were shocked. They just saw Sehun and Chen, who was a few meters away from them, waiting for Sehun. What were they doing in the park? Shouldn’t they be at the dorms?

 

After some hours, they went back home. JongIn just went to sleep, feeling in cloud nine. That was his one minute in heaven. And damn, he was so glad that he was there to live it.

 

~~~

 

The second and the third day went the same: eating, sleeping, talking, visiting the park and hoping that he will see again Se Hun, but, it slowly fade away... So, late at night, he took a walk through the paths of the park, feeling the need to be alone. He found himself in the front of the Sakura tree, stolen by the sight of the moonlight soft and gentle touches upon the tender petals.  He started moving his body unconsciously, dancing to the music of the wind and of his heart, exposing all his feelings that he kept inside for so long. All the pain, suffer, sadness were leaving him with no effort. He stopped right where he started, his felt  hand suspended in the air while his right one was parallel with his body.  He felt a touch on his arisen hand, a force pulling him and soon he landed on a chest.  He left fingers slipping their way between his, an arm around his waist, a head pressed above his and warmth.  The mysterious body began to sway, engaging them in a slow and delicate dance.  Instead of being scared, he felt safe.  He was gently pushed against the tree, hands on either side of his head and a ghost of a breath next to his ear.

 

"Oh Se fucking Hun... Hmmm, shouldn't it be Oh Se fucking JongIn?"

 

He gasped. He couldn't believe. That sexy voice and warm body belong to the only one Se Hun.

 

He dared to watch up and his breath was taken from him, but tried to regain it and find his voice. He felt excited for some reason.

 

" No."

 

"No?"

 

"Mm-mm." He leaned closer to the dancer's ear, locking his hands around his waist at the same time.

 

"It should be Kim JongIn fucking Oh Se Hun. Slamming his way in and out of you" ... His right hand cupped Sehun's ass, bringing  closer... " spamming your body with pleasure, caressing your body, kissing your lips" ... His other hand gently touched his lips and went to his chest, right above his heart .. "Making love with you, giving you all the love you deserve, being there for, taking care of you, bringing you happiness. "

 

JongIn removed his hands, leaning against the tree. Oh, how much he wanted to do those things, to receive them from Sehun, to live happily, but how could he when he was just... Well, himself - a heartbroken boy,  whom no longer finds the power to give all his trust to someone, who believes that he has nothing to offer and is useless.

 

"Would you.. do that?"

 

He was surprised by the question.

 

" I would, If I could."

 

" I don't understand.. you can't? "

 

JongIn just shook his head.

 

"What's stopping you then?" Sehun enquired.

 

" I have nothing to offer to you.."

 

" But, you just said that you would love me, be there for me.."

 

" You deserve much more. "

 

All the time he spoke, his eyes were on the ground.

 

"... And I'm too broken to give you that." He turned to leave, only to be stopped by the same hand.

 

" But are you willing to try?"

 

" Why would you ask me, a stranger, this?"

 

He came closer.

 

"Are you? ...JongIn?.. I saw the fire inside you, I saw the passion, the love, the affection, the beauty, so that's why, are you?"

 

JongIn just stood there, amazed and moved by the words no one told him. Is he willing to try, for Sehun? Can he?  Will he not disappoint Sehun? Will he not push him away like he did with most of his friends? Is he ready to give his heart, not being afraid that it will be made in pieces..

 

"Look at me, JongIn!"

 

He met those eyes that shine in the midnight, that he was dreaming to look at and be lost in. He saw the truth they spoke, the hope in them and the willing to know him, the stranger, he met for the third time in his life.

 

" I am!"

 

Sehun then smiled and hugged him. Safe, that's how JongIn felt once again.

 

"Will.. Will I see you again? " he whispered. Sehun chuckled.

 

"How do you want to fall for me, if you don't see me again you dummy?!"

 

"What makes you think I haven't already? "

 

"Then you should fall even harder!" He said and kissed his cheek.

 

“Come on, let’s take you home. Where are you living?”

 

“A few streets away. May flower.”

 

“Let’s go ~ !” Sehun sing-songed cutely while holding his hand.

 

They walk quietly. JongIn behind Sehun with a few centimeters, staring at his… well everything, including his round ass. *God! How good can it look?*

 

“What looks good?"

 

*Fuck JongIn! Are you an idiot?! Of course you are.*

 

“Aa… The sky. Yeah, the sky looks good..Don't you thinks so?”

 

*Good one myself* He smiled satisfied.

 

“Oh..Oh! Your sky is down…and situated on my back.. I see how it is..”

 

“Wha-What? No. I admit nothing.”

 

Sehun didn’t say anything and just walked further.

 

*When did he turned around to look at me? Oh God! Why are you testing me, you know I can’t resist.. It’s so embarrassing!! … Wait, wait,wait… Am I dreaming? Am I? But the warmth and the pressure on his right hand assured him that he wasn’t.

 

After 10 minutes they arrived in front of the street. JongIn took the lead and he stopped in front of the house.

 

“Here we are.” He turned to face Sehun. “Thank you for coming with me!”

*...You effing sound like a girl. Clap please.. God!*

 

“My pleasure!”

 

“Soo..aaam .. Good night !”

 

“Good night!”

 

He found it hard to let go of his hand. He was a bit afraid that he will not see Sehun again so, he pulled him back, to face him, encircled Sehuns waist with his left hand and moves the right one to his cheek and kissed it.

He retired and looked Sehun in the eyes and he could swear he saw two stars that shined so, so bright.

 

“Take care!”

 

“I will!” Sehun smiled and took small steps to go home.

 

JongIn watched until Sehun was out of sight and entered the house after. He changed and went to bed, again, not smiling like an idiot and not knowing that in the room beside him someone was planning how to embarrass him big time.

 

                      ~~~

 

A light feeling was welcoming him when he woke up and a smile upon his face as memories from yesterday night kept appearing in his mind . He squealed and rolled in bed like a girl in love for the first time, not that it was different for him.

As he was smiling like an idiot, a particular moment showed up: him cupping Sehuns ass and saying: "It should be Kim Jongin fucking Oh Se Hun. Slamming his way in and out of you.."

 

*Oh my fucking Yehet Us! What was i thinking?!*

 

‘Well, you have to admit that it felt quite nice and soft~’  the voice in his head whispered.

 

*What? N-noo!*

 

‘Aha, sure!’

 

*It’s true!*

 

‘Stop lying JongIn-ah..’ the voice gently said, but he ignored it.

 

*And ‘Slamming his way in and out of you’.. Oh my God, so embarrassing!!* and his cheeks went red.

 

‘Not that you wouldn’t like that tho..Just saying!’

 

*Yah! Shut up!!! …. Why in the world am i screaming to myself.. Or maybe I am not! Maybe someone’s in my head! Come here kitty, kitty! I won’t hurt you. Come to papa~!*

…

….

*The fuck, myself?! Get your 'ish together. Am fine now.*

 

“...Was it a dream?! It felt so real.. It was. That’s it.”

 

He got up, took a shower and changed. When he got into to the chicken Mei was making pancakes.

 

“Smells wonderful!”

 

“Morning to you too! Of course it does!”

 

She smirked. A knowing one. *Is that even possible?*

 

“What?”

 

“Oh, you know… It was a good night to dance under the moonlight with a beautiful stranger,well..You know, things like that.”

 

“So-it-did-happen?! I knew it. “

 

“ You looked like a girl with her first boyfriend. The hell JongIn, his cheek?! That God had lips!! Lips I’m saying people.”

 

“Yah! In my defence… I was.. sleepy. Yeah!”

 

“Sleepy? Sleepy !! You idiot!! How can-why would you.. I don’t get you!!”

 

He just gave her the ‘are you serious look’.

 

“What? I should give you that look, JongIn!”

 

“You know why. Stop being mean to me!”

 

“Me? Mean? Oh hell no. I ain’t no mean, I am good friend.”

 

“Sure you are, bitch.”

 

“Excuse me?! That’s it! Get out!”

 

“You're excused. And by the way...Oh please. You wouldn’t survive without me for a second if I walk out that door.”

 

“Me? Bitch. You will go down.”

 

JongIn started running and Mei was just behind him. She took two big steps he jumped on his back,making them fall. After she got Jongin's hands trapped at his back.

 

"See,you're down!" She laughed.

 

"Now, what will you do?"

 

"One:get off of me, two:how do you know, three:what do you mean?"

 

"I was walking around the park because I couldn’t sleep when i saw you, but someone approached you and started dancing with you so I just watched and when i saw thing getting intimate i went home and i waited for you to come back, and when you did I saw what happened, got annoyed and went to sleep.  I mean what will you do with SeHun? I know your fear and i'm afraid you will miss the chance to be with someone..." Mei said as she got off and settled on the floor of the hall beside Jongin.

 

"To tell you the truth ...I don't know what i will do. And yes,I'm afraid ,beside, i don't know if he likes me because he saw something in me or because of my looks or if we can be together,he's an idol after all.. Wait! What am i even thinking?! It will be a long way to be together and hell,we aren’t even friends.."

 

"JongIn,all I'm saying is to give it a chance and don’t worry so much."

 

"I just don’t want to be more heart broken than i already am... I’m just trying to protect myself,even if I'm selfish somehow."

 

"But you're hurting yourself in the process and by pushing people away you won't find happiness. Don't get me wrong, I am not saying that you can't find it alone but you need something that someone else can give to you ,affection, so don't keep yourself from receiving it."

 

"I will try, thank you!"

 

"Good! I have to go to a friend house and make a project ,do you want to come?"

 

"No, I'll stay home and maybe  go around here."

 

"Okay.Now,lets eat!"

 

~~~

 

After Mei left, he stayed in bed, sleeping a little and thinking about what he should do. He said it will be a new beginning but the fear of a broken heart and that if he didn't control himself something bad would happen, just like back when he was 17 and he ruined his ex-best friend birthday party, the 18th, by getting drunk, so drunk that all that he knows about what happened is from his ex-friend words or like the times when he says something stupid and embarrass himself, kept bugging him. He's used to the fact that what he does is never good, like truly good or that he disappoints, lets everyone one down or pushing them away, and, he can't take it anymore, especially not from Sehun. He does not want it to happen. All his life he never felt at ease from all points of view-family, friends, personality, beauty, nothing. All he wants is a happy life, with the ones he loves, and love him back, beside him but, it seems, life has different plans from his. He know he has the power and that he is capable, but he too afraid.

Can't he do it? Can't he change things? Can't he bring happiness to someone else? Can't he play the game of life and be the smart one who wins it just like he said when he was little? Can't he be the writer to the story he thought he was in when everything was bad and waited the author to change it? Can't he face the world and slap it?

Isn't he going to make someone miss him ? Isn't he going to make something so the world would a better place?

Won't he leave a sign that he was here? That he lived, loved...

Yes, he can.

*I said I would try... For him, and for myself, I can do this. If it's a new beginning then so be it because no one can give it to him entirely besides his own person. Time for things to change!*

When he finished his speck, Mei returned home with pizza and called him to eat.

"Do you want to go in park tonight?" she asked.

 

"Yes. Okay, this is amazing!!"

 

"Good. Of course it is, Irene made it at her mom restaurant."

 

"Oh! Is she coming today?"

 

"Of course she is, she has to."

 

"Why?"

 

"Tsk. There is this group and it's hella annoying. They make trouble because they think the park is owned by them, and, since we spend a lot of time there,  they provoked us to a dance battle."

 

"Can..I joy in?"

 

"I don't know, can you?"

 

"Haha."

 

"There wouldn't be a chance I would let you walk out of this, beside, you would offer your help any way.."

 

"Yes. Let's go!" he stood up and went to the door.

 

"JoinIng.. You would want to change first.."

 

"In 20 minutes I'm ready!" JongIn said as he turned around.

 

"Okay!"


	6. Chapter 6

He[ dressed](https://33.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_majg0w789R1rxfm76o1_500.jpg) in black skinny jeans, sneakers and a beige jersey. When he was back, Mei had the same outfit as him, except for the cropped sweater.

 

*Wow! Did she always had that body?!*

 

“What?” she asked when she observed JongIn staring.

 

“Since when are you so damn hot?”

 

“Since 1917. What about you?”

 

“Oh you know, since forever.”

 

They just smiled to each other and headed to the park. When they arrived Irene, Jungkook, Mark, Jae, Dae and Taeyong were at the entrance waiting for them.

 

“Hey guys! What’s the plan?” Irene asked.

 

“We dance to the parts we know the best and the rest we pass to them. And Kai, those are the ones who missed on the say you landed; you know Jae and Dae. Oh, one more thing, you let JongIn in front.”

 

“Okay. But how do you plan to chose the parts we know?”

 

“Mark, you know me, I play safe. I told them the rules: we chose half of songs played and switch.”

 

“So easy, huh?! Perfect!” he smirked.

 

“Let’s go!”

 

The group made of 8 people was intimidating, their looks were cold and arrogant. They got up and played the music instantly. Songs as Krewella- feel me, one minute, dancing with the devil,fire five; Jessie J- bang bang, domino; CL- MTBD were heard.  Irene and the 5 boys were first. They moves were precise, sharp and synchronised. The choreography was amazing, they sure knew what they are doing. Then Mei joined them. She was in front, leading them. The air surrounding her was powerful, her gaze was challenging and sure, even if she seems like she can’t dance, her moves and passion moved most of the people on her side.

 

The first round was over. The people surrounding them were screaming and cheering.

 

“Your turn.” Mei said.

 

“Me? Alone?”

 

“No. We’ll dance with you the first minute, then you dance alone.”

 

“Okay!”

 

“It will be short, just one song. You choose.”

 

JongIn watched the other team; the way they danced was good, very good, but not good enough. The sync missed a little, the cooperation the most. It will be quite easy. By the agitation that was there, they will make some changes as well. No problem. But when JongIn saw the boy that stepped out between them was making JongIn’s heart beat speed up, his body inert and mind stop. All he was was to stare at him with eyes wide open.

 

“JongIn! What’s wrong?” Mei asked.

 

“He..I can’t do this!”

 

“What?! Who? Why?!”

 

“Him.” JongIn pointed at the ones who was smirking at him.

 

“Who’s he?”

 

“My first love.” JongIn dropped his eyes on the ground.

 

“Oh! Then wushu up his ass! Are you gonna give up because of an asshole?!”

 

“No. I can do it!” He said it even if he heart was beating too fast and anxiety was creeping in his veins.

 

“That’s right! Go!”

 

He took small step to dance ground. He was trying to calm down but didn’t have too much succes. He went to the dj and said the song. In the next seconds ‘It’s you - Duck Sauce’ the remix, the song Sehun danced on Sm week, was played. The  crowd was on fire; screaming and whistling. His movements were perfect and the hip thrust were driving crazy any human was there, especially a particular one. He saw the rest moving in sync with him, beside him. He felt at ease but when they left him alone, he froze. The position he was stuck in -the elbows were above his hips, legs parted, face in front- fit perfectly the next events: a figure appeared in front of him, touched his hands and pushed them down and jumped in the right side. JongIn turned around automatically and saw SeHun smirking at him; his lips curve instantly in a grin and his movements came back to life. JongIn got closer to SeHun, put his right leg between SeHun's and waved his body at the same time with SeHun, who figured what he was about to do. This got the the girls, and boys, gasping for air. They parted and repeated the first part, then they did the moonwalk and passed the lead to the other team. After, they went to Mei who was smiling like an idiot.

 

“Omg! You are amazing!”

 

“Thanks!” They said at the same.

 

Mei just gave them a look .

 

“What?” JongIn asked.

 

“What what? How were we?”

 

“Mind blowingly awesome!” Sehun answered.

 

“Yes, yes. JongIn is too, right SeHun? A mind blow I mean..”

 

Sehun just smiled.

 

“I don’t like the smiles on your faces.”

 

“Who says you have to, JongIn?”

 

“I do Mei.”

 

“Bring him home before 11 am; my mom will arrive at 11:15.”

 

“Yes ma’am!”

 

“Ma'am? MA'AM! Are you saying that I'm old?! Tsk! I ain't no old. See ya’!” Mei said and went away with the rest of her friends, making SeHun laugh.

 

“Yo! Long time no see!” A voice JongIn knew and missed made it’s way to their ears.

 

“H-hey! Yeah, long time.. How are you?”

 

“Good, good. And you?” He was checking JongIn out.

 

“Same.”

 

“You were amazing just now. And that brunet girl damn! Is she single?”

 

JongIn’s angelic aura turned into a demonic one.

 

“Thanks. She is single, but you know how isn’t? Interested in you.”

 

“Woah, woah! Easy there. You don’t know that!”

 

“Hell yeah, I do.”

 

“We will see about that!” He left after saying that.

 

*No, we won’t, you idiot. Hope you get hit by a car! .. Okay don’t but you’re still an idiot.*

 

That Mei and her team was going to win was crystal clear. Not only because SeHun danced as well, but because most then half of teenagers who surrounded them were on their side and they got also threatened by them. That was how they solved business, the group who attracts more people wins.

 

~~~

 

Everyone left the park except SeHun and JongIn who were sitting under the Sakura tree. It was 10:00 pm.

 

“So, what were you doing here today?’

 

“I wanted to see you. Since we met in the park most of times, I came here.”

 

“Oh!” Said the blushing JongIn.

 

“What was the battle about?”

 

“They think the park belongs to them and they challenged Me because she stays here quite much.”

 

“Really?! That doesn’t make any sense!”

 

“I know. Wait! It wouldn’t be a problem since you helped us; all the photos and videos..?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why.. did you want to see me?”

 

“I just felt like seeing you!”

 

JongIn blushed again.

 

“Cute.”

 

“Wha-Who’s cute?! I ain’t no cute!”

 

“Okay~ Easy there sexy beast, haha!”

 

“Okay~”

 

“You’re not denying that you’re a sexy beast haha?!”

 

“What? Am I not?”

 

SeHun got closer, face just an inch apart from JongIn’s.

 

“You are. But more than that, you’re a cute lil’ boy who makes my heart burst with happiness every time I see him.” SeHun leaned in and brushed his nose against his cheek after he kissed it, making the air in JongIn’s lungs inexistent.   *It’s related to his power, hmm?*, he thought.

 

“Wasn’t I mind blowing?”

 

“You pervert! The mood is ruined!”

 

“Yah! I’m innocent, innocent-”

 

JongIn turned his face, now his lips ghosting  SeHun’s, feeling the heat they were emitting.

 

“Sure you are!”

 

“I am.” He felt dizzy from those lips moving against his.

 

“Mhmm~”

 

SeHun moved, positioning himself on JongIn’s lap and resting his hands on his shoulders.

 

“You know, I really like you!”

 

“Me? Why would you like me? And it’s the 3rd time we meet so..”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? I got that good vibe when I saw you and I wanted to be closer to you, and, after your confession under the moonlight, my heart melted a little. It’s the 4th actually.” He whispered the last part.

 

“Me? Well, I know I give the nice person vibe and all that good stuffs but.. Am not that nice, haha.”

 

“You are and that’s it. Now, why do you like me?”

 

“What do you mean why? You are the most wonderful human on Earth. You make my heart beat fast and my walls break down. When I see you my mood lightens up. You are my model; you make me fight for what I believe in and give me strength. Your smile is a killer. Your body a wonder. And, your heart is a treasure well hidden.”

 

“Woah~ Daebak!” SeHun said as he smiled and tilted his head to the right. “You’re so cute!” He hide under JongIn’s chin and now his senses were bewitched by the forbidden scent of the skin. While JongIn could feel SeHun’s hot breath on his neck and the smell of his vanilla shampoo.

 

“Mmm~ You smell so, so good! Can I take you home with me and cuddle with you?”

 

“Me or my scent?”

 

“Your scent is nothing without you so, you!”

 

“You nailed it, haha!”

 

JongIn’s laugh made Sehun’s heart cringe with happiness. He lifted his head and looked in the melted dark chocolate like eyes.

 

“Can I-” He leaned closer “-kiss you?”

 

That made JongIn’s heart run kilometers.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know what you can or cannot do.”

 

Sehun got closer and just when he was about to touch those God damn lips JongIn’s finger pressed against his lips. 

 

“Na-ah~ My cheek first.” He pointed at his left cheek. SeHun just smiled and went gladly for his cheek but, the same finger pushed him back and motioned to his right one. SeHun aimend the right one and JongIn caught his chin and leaned in.

 

“My forehead.” He whispered against the lips.

 

“Romantic aren’t you, fucking tease?!”

 

JongIn just chuckled.

 

“Yes. Yes, I am.” And before Sehun’s lips could touch  his forehead, he lowered his chin and kissed him on the lips. It was an innocent kiss. Lips against lips.  Dizziness. Butterflies in stomach. Hearts exploding from happiness. Time freezing. Earth pausing his rotations around the Sun.

 

“Sweet!” SeHun commented and leaned again to taste the plush lips, this time JongIn’s bottom lip between his.  When they parted JongIn hidden his face in SeHun’s chest. His mind stopped, eyes twice their normal size, cheeks on fire.

 

“Look at me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Come on.”

 

“No.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Shy.”

 

Sehun just laughed at JongIn reason.

 

“You’re not shy when you kiss me, but you’re shy after?”

 

“Who said I wasn’t before?”

 

“JongIn, look at me please.”

 

JongIn took a few seconds to breath and calm down, maybe make his blush disappear, then he slowly raised his head to look in the eyes were stars shone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ Please let me know what do you think so far~ ^^


	7. Chapter 7

 

“JongIn, look at me please.”

 

JongIn took a few seconds to breath and calm down, maybe make his blush disappear, then he slowly raised his head to look in the eyes were stars shone and he was mesmerised; it was as if he was embraced by a angelic light that transformed into a shield and offered him a place to live, to be himself, to be loved, to be the only star.

 

"-In. I know I'm handsome but please come back to earth."

 

"You? Handsome? Handsome my ass."

 

"That's why you were staring at my greece god like face, right?"

 

"Your face is not the greece god like. Actually, it isn't at all like that. But, for your so needed information, I was admiring your eyes."

 

"Of course you were; they are god like."

 

"No."

 

"Yah!"

 

"Hmm?" JongIn chuckled and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

 

"Nothing. Do that again."

 

"Do what?”

 

"What you did a few moments ago?"

 

"What did I do?”

 

"You know what.."

 

"I.. talked?"

 

"You seriously have a bad memory, huh? Then I will have to remind you." Sehun smirked and kissed the corner of his mouth.

 

"I didn't do that." Said a blushing JongIn.

 

"Hmm? How would you know? You didn't remember so I did it for you, now, do it."

 

"What?"

 

"What I just did."

 

"What did you just do?”

 

"You lil'.. I'm going to kill you."

 

"Ow, that will be quite hard."

 

"Oh, no! Not at all."

Then JongIn took his bottom lip between his and sucked it, adding a slight amount of pressure.

 

"Well, aren't you going to kill me?" He asked with an amused voice.

 

"Not if you kiss me again."

 

"Ah! So that's what you wanted. You should have said so earlier." And he moved closer just to be stopped by the vibrations of his phone; to be back in 10 minutes the message from Mei said.

 

*Tsk! That kiss blocker. Aish! Really?!*

 

"I have to go."

 

"What? Now?"

 

"Yeah."

 

JongIn put his hand under SeHun's thighs, lifted him and hug carried him to the gates of the park, meanwhile SeHun welcomed JongIn's waist between his legs, rested his arms on his chest and laid his head on his shoulders.

 

“Will you send me home?”

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

“Do you want to?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

“That yes, I do want you to, Sehun.”

 

Sehun then lifted his head and looked in JongIn’s eyes, slowly connecting their foreheads, while his hands encircled the strong neck.

 

“I really do like you, JongIn.”

 

JongIn just smiled. The confession was taking away his breath and voice. The way his name was pronounced by Sehuns lips, the way they moved, along with his tongue and the sound of that one voice, made the fire of joy spread thru JongIn’s body.

 

“Hmm~!” He said as gained his voice back. 

 

He cherished the look In Sehun’s eyes, full of affection and kindness, that brought the wonderful strings of feeling loved.

 

*So that’s how it feels. I could get used to it.*

 

“Say that again!”

 

“Hmm?”

 

JongIn just attached his lips to SeHun’s to make the magic happen. It was like water droplets caressed his plush one when he felt the melting heat of SeHun’s lips.

 

“I like you!”

 

And JongIn kissed him again.

 

“I really, really like you!”

 

One. Two. That’s how many times their lips met each other.

 

“I really, really, really-” He was stopped by JongIn’s voice.

 

“Hmm? Do you just want me to kiss you?”

 

“Hmmm~ I really like you.”

 

“I- I..”

 

“Yes baby?” Sehun sing songed as he ran his hand thru JongIn hair.

 

“.. Like you too !”

 

“Cute.” Sehun kissed his cheek. “Now, kiss me~”

 

It was a long and sweet kiss with JongIn tongue caressing his bottom lip and tugging it while swaying in circles under the smiling gaze of the moon. When they parted Sehun started to laugh, a beautiful sound that gave pure delight to JongIn’s ears. Where JongIn stepped the shadow of a burning fire was felt behind, when Sehun's voice touched the air the northern lights appeared on the May sky; when the Galaxy found his brightest star, the wind passionately engaged the pink petals in a journey of wonders thru the universe.

 

The path was filled with gentle touches,  enthusiastic giggles, soft gazes and light hearts.

  
  
  


"Hold me a bit more, hmm?"

 

"Okay~"

 

"I don't to let you go yet."

 

"I know; I don't want neither. "

 

"Hmm~"

 

SeHun kissed his temple and detached his legs from the heat the body pressed against him radiated. He initiated a hug, crushing the air out of JongIn's lungs, whom enveloped his arms around the slim waist; he let his weight on him, enjoying the relief SeHun was bringing him.

 

"Se-hun! Le'm b-breath."

 

"Oh, come on! You love it when I take your breath away!"

 

"There's nothing to love about that."

 

"Oh no?"

 

"No. There's something to love about you."

 

"But, I do it s-"

 

"Shh, don't ruin the moment!"

 

SeHun just chuckled as JongIn let the missing feeling their lips had to vanish. Sehun's hands traveled  to Jongin's hair, enjoying how soft it was under his touch as he opened his mouth to let himself be tasted by the one who made his heart pound in his chest since the fìrst moment his eyes took in the mesmerising figure of the dancer. 

 

Thru their kiss the milk and the chocolate found each other in a dance of passion, mixing into a little rose that will blossom a never dying love.

 

Sehun gently touched JongIn's cheek as their lips parted to allow their foreheads to meet. All the need to regain their breaths was taken and short after they were kissing again; smiling at how perfect the two pair of lips feared each other, how good it was to feel the pressure those created.

 

"Just.. this one.. and I'm letting. . You go.. " Said SeHun between sweet and short pecks.

 

"I'm sure.. you.. will."

 

SeHun then took the already abused lip between his and sucked hard, enjoying the feeling.

 

"Okay, now go." SeHun said as he pushed JongIn to the door.

 

"Wait!" JongIn seized his wrist and put his hand on his waist, bringing the maknae closer to kiss his forehead.

 

"Good night HunHun! "

 

"Sweet dreams, JongInnie!"

  
  


JongIn floated to his bed after he brushed his teeth and changed. The phantasm of a warm pair of lips lingered on his, gifting him with the memory of Eden. He kept touching his lips, replaying the past minutes in the present, adoring the blissness it guided to his heart and mind. The dream land ambled around and captured JongIn in his mellow arms.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning came with its shiny rays, tickling JongIn with the warmth they radiated. In this moment JongIn was in a pure bliss state: an idiotic smile found its way to his face, his body floating even tho he was laying on his bed, his mind was  drawing with the memories of yesterday, the world was covered in nothing but pink, like the pink panther, not that he was still watching it.

 

He took his phone and opened tumblr. After a few minutes he found pictures from the previous day with him and SeHun dancing, even a video. They look so good together and the comments were very encouraging; not only that, some even shipped them. 

 

*I wonder if this is Mei’s doing...She could make 5 different accounts to comment, right? Right.*

 

What happened was out of this world. He is in Korea, he has friends here, he met SeHun, he even kissed SeHun and… he is about to be his … boyfriend? But, that would be impossible; Sehun is an idol and a relationship is almost forbidden, let’s not bring a relation with a boy in discussion. What was he even thinking, he knew some things aren’t meant to happen; he was just embracing the shadow of a hope.

 

He went downstairs to eat. Mei was making pancakes again.

 

“Morning!”

 

“Morning!”

 

They were both grumpy, even disappointed.

 

“What happened?” JongIn asked Me as he observed she didn’t say anything after the greeting.

 

“I had a fight with my mom, she so annoying. God!”

 

“What was it about?”

 

“She was afraid, actually she is afraid, that something will happen to me if I’m going so much outside, especially if it’s night. She kept telling me what might happen, about drugs and all that stuff; it’s not even my case. I’m 18 for Pete’s sake. I know how to take care of myself, I’m not so naive to believe what everyone tells me, so why? I’m so tired, JongIn. I want to go away. I didn’t ask for any of this, I don’t want any of this, so what did I do to deserve it?!”

 

She collapsed on the chair, with her eyes full of tears.

 

JongIn knew that words are not needed here, that they will not make everything better, so, just as he learnt from his experience: words are not always essential, just being beside a person helps more than any words can, he hugged her. 

 

As time passed, she relaxed and enveloped her arms around his waist.

  
  


“Thank you!”

  
  


“Anytime.”

  
  


“So, how was last night?”

  
  


“Aaa.. Weeee… Yyyy… Sooo...”

  
  


“JongIn, english please. I do not understand your language.”

  
  


“We hugged and.. kissed.”

  
  


“Oh my dear Yehet Us! Tell me everything: how soft his touches are, how warm he is, how his kisses feel, how much of a good kisser he i- Wait! Does he has it big?!” 

 

“What?! How would I know? Go see that yourself!”

 

“Me? Are you sure you don’t want to see it first? Are you sure, JongIn?”

  
  


“I do not like you. You're right anyway, he wouldn't let someone like you see his thing; 

you’re too unfabulous!"

  
  


“No, you don’t! You love me! And why would I want to see? I’m too awesome for that!”

  
  


“Sure thing, now let’s eat… Mei… You fucking burned that pancake; I’m not eating that.”

  
  


“Why didn’t you pay attention to it?!”

  
  


“Me? What about you?”

  
  


“I was crying. You should  have taken responsibility for the pancakes!”

  
  


“It’s not written anywhere so..”

  
  


“I’ll write it for you!”

  
  


“Don’t you dare!”

  
  


She got up and thrown away the black pancakes. They talked some more, then Mei left to see her friend.

  
  


~~~

 

While laying down JongIn was contemplating his situation: he could let himself have a great time, enjoying his life, meet Sehun from time to time, befriend him and become his lover, making his dream come true, or, he could just stay inside, fanboy, eat and sleep, continuing his eventless life from before.

 

Afraid. He was afraid that he would lose the new friends he will make, that they will betray him and make him feel unaccepted, that he will push everyone away because he’s very good at it and, he couldn’t afford this luxury; he couldn’t let his heart go thru the same amount of pain like in the past, he had to protect himself. He knew it wasn’t good, but it was the only way he could see a way of protection.

 

His chest was heavy, his eyes were filled with tears and his head was hurting. 

 

*Why is life so hard?* 

 

JongIn felt helpless, even if he knew that he was the only one who could help him in this situation, that it depended on him to be happy. The rest could not help him if he didn’t let them because he didn’t want help. JongIn just needed someone by his side to push him to do things, he didn’t do them if he didn’t see a good reason in it, to support him because he could deal with the rest: he thought about the things his parents scolded him because they were thinking he wasn’t aware of, then those seemed less attractive and he didn’t want to do them, he would lose interest in them or he just simply stopped desiring to accomplish because no one was encouraging him or he didn’t found a reason to continue. He was always like this; never finishing something he started, never keeping his enthusiasm about anything, never having what he wanted. 

 

His heart was hurting. His mind refused to comprehend the actions happening around him while he soul was lost until the point he decided such thing does not exist, but, those feelings, those emotions were induced by the conscious side of his brain, than was analysing the information from the stimuluses at the speed of light.

 

JongIn wanted to change, he knew he can, he just didn’t find the way or the person to manage to pull him out of his shell, to show him ‘la vie on rose’, to stay with him for a long time, for forever, and make him feel trust, wanted, loved and safe.

 

Safe. The image of Sehun appeared in his mind, pulling the corners of his lips up, into a beautiful smile. Trust. Eleven warm hearted boys materialised before his eyes; the ones that made him laugh, offered him so many wonderful memories and were able to have him walking on the same path with them for 2 years and 9 months, enough time for a woman to have a child and for the child to grow, so, basically, JongIn was their child, not that JongIn was thinking about this, that also gave him his dear Pikaboo and Ley, whom he loves so much, also lots brother and sister and, of course, amazing and smexy fictions, that he was so grateful to the writers for taking their time to autograph the fans lives with them.

  |    
---|---  
  
Forever. It sounded impossible. But then again, how long was forever? It leaned on JongIn to create his forever. A forever he will look back at, feeling at ease and happy; the eternal peace surrounding every blossomed tree, every rose petal, every shadow on earth, every atom of air. And, JongIn was feeling ready to slowly continue things in his own style. The fabulous people style and the geniuses one, because he was both and many other.

  
There were always bright sides for the things; they were just overlaid with clouds and we had have to look for them. As they say, not everything is just as serious as we make it seem, sometimes just stepping back and cooling our minds is a great help.


	9. Chapter 9

JongIn felt the tiny fire hope burning inside of his chest, sending warm waves through his body, making him feel alive. Things slowly turned out to be better, lighter and pleasant. He started to work out, obtaining the body he wanted. ‘Why stare at someone else good looking body when I can stare at mine?!’ was the motivational thought that pushed him to continue. 

 

Going out was a bit difficult for him since he was out of his comfort zone, but, he got confident gradually. He felt serene with the state he found himself in now; the heavy sensation in his chest fading away, healing. 

 

It has been a while since he saw Sehun as well, the idol being busy touring all over Korea. He missed Sehun, his touch, voice, laugh and warmth never leaving the corner of his mind. He could not wait to see him again, watch the stars that shone in his eyes, talk to him, ask him how he was doing, show him affection, embrace him and be safe in his arms again. 

 

As his mind was running around those small and meaningful facts, his lips curved into a sweet smile and his eyes were glowing with love; the angelic breath taking scene catching the attention of his friends and the people who casually passed him. Mei was half smirking, already knowing whom was lost in the maze of JongIn’s mind.

 

‘Nothing lasts forever’ they say, and, it was the truth, unfortunately. Just like how the smile appeared on the surface of his face, so it disappeared. 

 

The tall figure had his body half turned toward him, giving the perfect side profile view of his exposed collarbones and milky skin that covered them, the sculpted muscles the tank top let out of its hold, and JongIn was staring at his body like he just saw chocolate; let’s not talk about his plush pink lips stretched into a smirk, very characteristic for him by the way, along with his half moon deep green eyes that were watching him. The boy let his head fall backward, winking at JongIn, while running his hand through his hair, letting it slip at the back of his right ear, shifting his weight to the left leg. 

 

JongIn was captivated by this stunning creature, apparently a human, that was advancing toward him. His moves were elegant and gracious, looking as if he was floating. His body was screaming sexyness and his confidence was a turn on.

 

The people surrounding him were eating him alive with their eyes but the beautiful boy kept his eyes on JongIn as he got up from the bench.

 

When he got in front of the lost boy he touched his bottom lips with the fingertips, pulled it down, revealing the wet part of it, moving his hand down painfully slow to his collar bones, suddenly directing it toward JongIn, tracing his bottom lip with his thumb. 

 

"How does it feel?"

 

"Like any other thumb would feel; nothing special about it." 

 

"Oh, really?! A lot of people desire this 'nothing special' of yours." 

 

"I'm not 'a lot of people', I'm one and only one." JongIn found himself saying.

 

"Then, I bet you want know their warmth and taste. I bet you would love to feel them directly since you know how they are indirectly." He pressed his thumb harder on his lips, pushing the tip inside his mouth and JongIn caught it between his teeth, gently biting it. He let go and moved closer.

 

"I bet you're talking about your own desires. I bet you want to feel my plush lips between yours, to suck the life out of hemt and get them colored in a nasty red." JongIn responded.

 

"And I know you would love every second of it." Said the smirking boy as he leaned it.

 

They eyes were fixed on each other lips, burning with desire, their breaths were ghosting over their mouths and the hot air surrounding was barely letting them breathe. JongIn leaned in, redirecting to his ears and whispered: "And I know you won't get any of it." Then he pulled back and took back his sea.

 

To say JongIn left the boy surprised was understanding, but he also felt angry for being refused and a bit hurt. JongIn on the other hand was feeling his heart inside his chest beating fast, the pulse spreading thru his body and his brain floating inside his cranium. The boy he crushed on since he was little and couldn't get over, the one he wanted but couldn't have, his first love: his one and only Lee Jong Suk.

 

Mei was just smiling at the scene, being proud of JongIn, and fangirling because the guy was hot as hell and he just had his finger running against and inside her friend mouth, almost kissing. And when the motherfuker turned around and saw his face she was laughing her ass off not anything else. That caught his attention and walked closer to her.

 

“What’s so funny?” He ask with a grimace.

 

“Your face.” Mei said, laughing harder than before, cheeks red.

 

“I’m glad my face amused you.”

 

“You should be honored, not many things make me laugh.”

 

“Yes, my lady.”

 

“I’m not your lady, young man!”

 

“Oh! You will be, don’t worry.”

 

Mei tiptoed to reach his ear and whispered: “Not now, not ever. You think that after you have been flirting with my best friend and now you're making your way on me I would give in? Not a chance playboy.” Then she left with her friends, waving and smirking at JongIn.

 

“You were right. She’s not interested.”

 

“Ha! I told you!” JongIn smiled, hearing those words.

 

“She is a good friend, you know? You’re lucy!”

 

“I know.”

 

The silence surrounded them along with the emptiness of the place. They stood there - JongIn onto the bench and Jong Suk in front of it, a few meters away - staring at the sky until they eyes fall on each other. They were amazed how good looking they become, how breath taking and changed they were but still the same, familiarity screaming inside their minds and in one’s chest.

 

Jong Suk sit beside his gimnazial classmate, looking at him.

 

“Why did you like me back then?”

 

“Because…”

 

“Because?” He got closer to JongIn, their knees touching.

 

“You were funny, full of life and energy, smart and beautiful inside out. You were like me when it came to your family situation, I felt close to you because of this. I felt… understood and not so different.”

 

“Oh! Is there something else?”

 

“How you were putting up with the rest when there was a problem, telling the truth even when they didn’t believe you every single time… almost, and… your eyes. They have that beautiful green in them, combined with a bit of brown, full of life and kindness.”

 

“T-Thank you!”

 

JongIn just smiled; he felt relieved for saying this but a bit embarrassed too.

 

“Oh! I don’t know if you remember what I wrote in your album at the end of the 8th grade but I would like to take it back and say this: always be yourself, don’t give up, keep going and i am truly missing you”.

 

“JongIn!” Was all that Jong Suk could let out. He was feeling warm inside and he could feel the affection from the words addressed to him; it was overwhelming. He watched JongIn: his beautiful and captivating eyes, his nose and those plush lips that looked so dried. Dried. Too dried. 

 

JongIn let his tongue wet his bottom lip, then he bit it, pulling it a second later, just like he knew what his first love was thinking. 

 

That was when Jong Suk lost it. He cupped JongIn’s cheeks, caressing them, while leaning closer. He was stopped by a hand on his chest.

 

“Don’t!” JongIn’s voice was gentle.

 

“Why? Haven’t you want to feel me lips against your, their heart and movement?”

 

“You want to feel mine that way?” JongIn smirked. To answer that question he didn’t imagine it, more cuddling and being his only one.

 

“I would love too.”

 

“I told you!”

 

“You did. Now, let me or I will die here.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“Yah How can you?! Come on!” He laughed and pursed his lips into a kiss form.

 

“It looks like a butt hole! I ain’t kissin that.” JongIn grimaced.

 

“How about this?” Jong Suk parted his lips and dragged his tongue along the bottom lip, imitating what the dancer, ending with a smirk.

 

“Tempting… But no.”

 

Jong Suk got up and stared at him.

 

“Why? Everything it’s perfect. Our bodies match like two pieces of puzzle.”

 

“I don’t know that! I haven’t seen your body..”

 

“That can be solved.” JongSuk smirked. He grabbed the corners of his tank top and raised them, revealing a part of his abs, then he rolled his body, back facing JongIn, and pulled it up some more, his head turned to the side, showing his smirk. He faced JongIn again, moved closer to him, tossed the top onto the bench, and took JongIn’s hand, directing it to his abs.

 

JongIn was taken aback. Jong Suk body was tempting before, and now it was a pure sin. His muscles were beautifully contoured under the white skin, impeccable for rossy marks, and his nipples were erect, ready to be touched. Running his hand on his stomach, up to his his chest, guided by JongSuk, to his face, was so surreal. He ran his hand along the bottom lip, licking his own.

“No, Jong Suk. I can’t.”

 

He felt himself being pulled up and pressed against a body, the warmth making him dizzy. He took a step back and toured a bit so he won’t hit the bench and fall. He kept withdrawing as his first love progressed. His back hit something solid, a tree. Soon, he was trapped between a pair of hands. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s not right. Just, no. Okay? It’s better like this.”

 

Jong Suk leaned closer, ignoring him, and brushed his lips onto his cheek, drew back and looked into his eyes, leaning again. JongIn felt hot, paralyzed and stunned. How was this happening? Jong Suk suddenly wanting to kiss him, after he was silent at his confession, not on inspired one, but he could have said something. It felt wrong to kiss him, he doesn’t kiss people who he isn’t together. Except Sehun, he did want to kiss him. It felt right, natural.

 

“Why? Why do you want to suddenly kiss me?”

 

“After your confession I couldn’t help myself. At first I wanted to tease you but after I heard those words I felt so warm and I wanted to kiss you.”

 

“Please, no. It’s not right.”

 

“Just one kiss.” He leaned in again and their lips were about to touch when a hand cover his eyes and pulled him back.

 

“No means no, playboy.” The owner of the hand said, sounding a little annoyed.

 

JongIn saw Sehun smiling at him, signaling him to come to his side. JongSuk turned around to see the intruder and was surprised.

“Saved by his idol friend, how cute!” He laughed.

 

“I know right?!” SeHun reponed.

 

“You’re lucky baby. I will see you around.” JongSuk took his shirt and put it on slowly walking away, leaving the two boys alone.

 

“Are you okay? Why didn’t you push him away?” SeHun was concerned.

 

JongIn just hugged him and buried his face in SeHun’s shoulder, inhaling the scent he missed so much. The perfume made him relax and the happiness to see SeHun was blissful. 

 

“I missed you!” Was all that he spoke after a few minutes spended in SeHun's embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

"I missed you too!" SeHun said after a few seconds, still surprised by the sudden hug he received from the other boy, that managed to extinguish the boiling anger he felt when he saw JongIn trapped between the tree and the half naked man.  "Who was that?" he asked now that he remembered about the tall male.

 

"He was my classmate... and my first love..." SeHun didn't know if the tense was used correctly, JongIn looked like he still is in love with his ex-classmate. Besides, he felt as if he lost a battle in face of that gorgeous creature; Sehun had to admit he was one.

 

"Oh! Do you still have feelings for him?"

 

"I do... I feel this wave of affection whenever I see him. He's someone dear to me."

 

Sehun didn’t respond this time as he felt his heart clench. How could he beat the 'first love' of someone when they say you will never forget it? And it was clear that JongIn still was into him.

 

"But it's not the same affection I felt years ago... Back then my heart skipped a beat when I saw him, now it just hurts because of some words I didn't have to say and the fact I couldn’t have him. I felt close to him, I still do it now. He's someone dear from my past, that's all." JongIn could feel the uneasiness that took over the rapper. 

 

"That's why you didn't let him kiss you?" SeHun asked in a low voice.

 

"It just didn't felt right.."

 

"Then what about me?"

 

"I... don't kiss people with whom I'm not in a relationship. Actually, I don't kiss people at all, be it on the cheek or lips, I don’t feel comfortable. But with you it is different, it feels right, normal, meant to be. I never experienced this before..."

 

SeHun smiled at the words he heard, even if he was concerned about the fact that JongIn was uncomfortable with human interaction, making a note to ask him later. He broke the hug, touched JongIn's cheek and caressed it. The boy his eyes were showing him was the most beautiful human he ever saw, the most fragile masterpiece he ever touched and the only one who made him fall slowly but surely.  Their foreheads met, lips were just a few inches away, but none moved, simply staring in each other's eyes.

 

"You just made me the most happy man on the Earth, JongIn." Sehun confessed. 

 

"How so? I did nothing special. "

 

"You just did, love. For me to make you feel that way it is one of the greats success I ever had. "

 

JongIn smiled, SeHun always made him happy. SeHun knew what to say, how to watch at him to see the best that was hidden deep inside his heart. SeHun made him shine as the only star of his Universe, and for those wonderful feels he received he was so grateful. 

 

"You... " JongIn whispered. 

 

"I.. ?"

 

"You... bring me so much joy.. I'm grateful, SeHun."  JongIn leaned forward, taking Sehun’s bottom lip between his, adding a slight amount of pressure, while his hands cupped the younger's face, letting his thumbs brush up on the soft skin. SeHun could feel how nervous JongIn was by the trembling of his lips, the breath that he was holding and the emotions he was radiating towards him thru every cell of his body.

 

The kiss was broken but their lips were still touching. JongIn felt SeHun smile against his cheek as he was pecking it. Hands landed on his hips and he was slowly pushed backwards.

 

“What are you doing, SeHun?” JongIn asked as he started to giggle. He soon meet the same solid surface of the tree.

 

"You know... you looked really good pinned to the tree." SeHun whispered into his ear, making his heart race and excitement spread thru his veins.

 

"Oh! Did I?"

 

"Oh! And how good..." SeHun half moaned as his right leg moved between JongIn's, his lips pressed on the exposed neck and his hands moved up and down on the dancer's back. 

 

JongIn felt so good having SeHun touch him with so much care as if he was so precious and ready to broke. He was enjoying himself right now, living the moment and not caring about anything else because being here with SeHun was the most meaningful event that could happen to him.

 

Hot hands touched his bare back, tracing small lines against the skin, feverish lips kissed his jaw, leaving wet spots behind. His hands attached themselves to SeHun’s hair, pulling it so he could they could kiss. He curled his tongue around Sehun’s, initiating a dance battle between the two organs. He earned a much wanted moan from SeHun and it just spread chills of satisfaction in his body, as well as the desire for more and more. They parted and stared 

adoringly in each other's eyes. 

“I must say your kiss is very…. erotic.” SeHun said as he traced with his thumb JongIn’s bottom.

 

“Not bad for a first timer, huh?” JongIn smirked and made SeHun want to kiss the breath out of him.

 

“It’s your first time? Doesn’t look like it..”

 

“Of course since you didn’t figure it out. I’m naturally good.”

 

“Ah! What to do with this lovely first timer?! Shall I make him a second, third, fourth timer and beyond the infinite?”

 

“I don’t know… when he dies there will be a limited number of kisses, you know?” JongIn’s expression was one of those where you faked thinking hardly about something, making SeHun giggle at his cuteness.

 

“Oh, that’s not true! I beg your pardon! I can kiss him even when our bodies don’t have a shadow on the Earth.”

 

“That would be wonderful, dear sir! I’m sure he would be delighted.”

 

“That, for sure, young mister.”

 

They stopped for a moment and shared a look then they burst out in laughters at their own stupidness. The happiness they felt was immeasurable, just like the yearning to be connected again. SeHuns hands moved down his ass, squeezing it for a second then traveled forward, bringing his legs up, to encircle his waist. He pressed JongIn harder into the tree while grinding. Waves of pleasure ran thru their body and both felt as if they were in heaven. 

 

Sehun stopped and when JongIn had a frown on his face, he smirked and moved to the bench and sat on it. JongIn found support on his knees as his hands traveled to Sehun’s face and cupped it gently, leaning in to kiss the younger. 

 

The two of them shared the warmth of their bodies and lips, felt the happiness of being again together and recovered the lost time taking and sharing every little event that took place in their lives. They both fallen asleep with a smile covering their features. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

It was a beautiful morning: the birds were singing, the sun was shining, the butterflies were dancing in the air, the sky was blue, the people were walking down the streets, jamming to the melody of the city, and JongIn… JongIn was sleeping... and drooling on the pillow. Mei was taking pictures of the said boy, with the pure purpose of blackmail, while the pancakes were waiting for their end to come. Then, the bell rang under the pressure of a slender finger, and long I may add.

 

With JongIn still in his dreamland, not even the slightest bothered by the loud sound, Mei found herself heading toward the door. She was greeted by a tall boy, with black hair and onyx eyes.

 

“Should I be surprised that a star is at my doorstep or leave it?” Mei asked smiling.

 

“My darling, you should be honored and surprised.”

 

“Oh! You called me ‘darling’, I think I will faint!” Mei put her hand on her forehead and leaned on the door frame.

 

“Then I shall call you more.” Thy smiled at each other sweetly.

 

“Come in. JongIn is upstairs, the second floor,first on the right.”  SeHun just laughed, leaving her behind.

  
  


SeHun found a cute puppy snoring under the white blanket. He got closer, kneeled beside the bed, and touched his cheek, then the shoulder. JongIn opened his eyes and saw SeHun beautiful figure standing beside him, leaving him the impression that he was still dreaming.

 

“Wake up sleeping beauty.” SeHun showed his eyes smile in the same time he spoke.

 

“No. I don’t want this dream to stop. Come here.” JongIn smiled and patted the space beside him. Sehun got next to the older boy, letting him occupy the place on his chest, arm around the waist. JongIn hair smelled like vanilla and it was so soft and fluffy, making SeHun bury his nose in it, sniffing to no end. He then let his hand travel to the face laying on top of him, caressing it and pulling it so it can take funny forms. 

 

Things weren’t so calm and comfortable in a while for SeHun, always running and hurrying to complete the schedule. Being here, beside JongIn, was amazing; the peace of heart and joy were surreal. He remember the first time he saw the tanned boy, at the airport: he wa gorgeous with that brown hair and plush lips, deep eyes and baby cute face. He was absorbed by him, called even. He wanted to know the boy better and get closer to him, so he couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous when the two friends hugged. A few days later he saw JongIn dancing to their song and was left speechless. The passion and fire were clear to see in every elegant move the body executed, so he admired the dancer from the bottom of his heart, which skipped a beat when he shouted “he talked..  to me. He - Oh Se fucking Hun - talked to me. Me! And he said 'see you around' omg”. The memory made Sehun chuckle and shake his head at the adorableness.

  
  


_ Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump.  _ The sound was loud and clear against his ear, singing a lullaby for his heart and mind. The glow was enveloping his body, making him float. Small puffs of air touched his face, converting from chilly to tropical. The brush of tender fingers was making him lean on toward it.  He moved his hand up, feeling the uneven surface and soft fabric under it. 

 

“Morning love!” Whispered SeHun and he gently kissed JongIn’s forehead. 

 

“Morning!” JongIn huskily greeted.

 

“How did you sleep?”

 

“Very good.” Especially after he woke up for a bit and asked SeHun to join him. *Wait… It feels so real… Am I not dreaming?! Did I asked SeHun to sleep beside me?! Lord have mercy…* JongIn abruptly got up and stared at SeHun staring in face, touching his cheek and pulling it a bit, just like any grandmother would do. He smiled when he saw SeHun’s surprised face and dropped back onto his chest, smiling so brightly. “You’re here.” 

 

“Of course I am. Don’t tell me you were still thing you were dreaming?” SeHun chuckled.

 

“Just for a moment… God, I can’t believe I asked you to sleep beside me, so embarrassing…” JongIn hid his face in SeHun’s neck.

 

“Why?”

 

“What do you mean by why?! It… just is.”

 

“Was our JongInnie thinking about dirty thing?” SeHun more stated than asked with an amused tone.

 

“Why, were you thinking about it yourself?” 

 

“I could have.. but I didn’t.”

 

“Liar!” JongIn exclaimed and started to tickle the younger.

SeHun bursted out laughing and squealing as JongIn didn’t seem to plan the end of his attack. They continued like that for a few minutes until SeHun caught JongIn’s hands and twisted their position, with his hands above his head and SeHun sitting on his stomach JongIn couldn’t help but think of how perfect he looked on top of him, letting himself smile sheepishly. 

 

“You look good for someone who stayed in bed.”

 

“I always look good, JongIn-ah.”

 

“Especially now..” JongIn smirked.

 

“Especially now that I stayed with you in bed or especially now that I’m on top of you?” SeHun titled his head to the side, returning the smirk.

 

“Hmm… I don’t know… You would look better shirtless and on top of me.”

 

“You morning pervert!” SeHun exclaimed and gently hit JongIn’s chest. 

 

“Actually, it’s noon.” JongIn said as he let his hands stay on SeHun’s hips, sending jolts thru the younger’s body. 

 

“It’s morning when you wake up, sleeping beauty.” Said Sehun as he winked at JongIn.

 

“Yes, your highness.” JongIn giggled as he gazed adorably at the maknae.

 

“JongIn…” SeHun let the words leave his mouth as he placed his hand on each side of JongIn’s head and leaned closer “... will you be my boyfriend?” and completed his phrase with his heart racing miles per hour. He watched JongIn’s surprised expression turning into a touched one, with tears filling his eyes.

 

JongIn cupped his boyfriend face and pulled him closer, lips brushing, while saying softly “Yes.” and sealing it with a kiss. They both parted, looking in each others eyes and layed on the bed some more, this time, with SeHun listening to JongIn’s heart beats as he falls asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

His prince was still sleeping when he woke up, giving him the chance to stare at him and kiss his face countless times until he was about to rise and shine. 

 

SeHun decided to get up and prepare breakfast. When he arrived in kitchen he saw a ball on the table with a sticky note saying ‘ _ banana pancakes for the two sleeping love birds. #blackmail material >:3’.  _ He just smiled and shook his head at the silly note. After he looked around for what he needed and started to  _ cook _ .

  
  


The blankets were thrown away by the body lying under them, letting the sun gently touch the skin and the somnolence. JongIn smiled in pure bliss as he remembered this morning event and he couldn’t help but smile like an idiot now that he has a boyfriend that proposed to him in one of the most romantic ways, plus he was so perfect and kind that his heart melted right away. He was enjoying every single thing around him: the soft fabric under him, he sun kissing his skin, the birds singing and the smell of burnt. Oh the wonderful smell of burnt send him overjoyed until he realised that something’s burning… JongIn jolted up from the bed and ran toward the kitchen to find a half naked SeHun holding a burned pancake on the spatula looking quite hopeless. He started to laugh, catching the attention of the milky boy. 

 

“Oh yeah?! You better come here and do this to see how easy it is.” Said SeHun as he put his left hand his hip.

 

“Sure, babe.” JongIn moved closer and put his hand on SeHun’s chest and slowly move it down to his abs, leaning in and whispering, “But you will assist me.” That left SeHun a bit taken aback and when he saw his lover taking down his shirt he was speechless and moveless. 

 

“Please have a seat, the breakfast will be ready in a few minutes your highness.” Said JongIn as he bowed. 

 

“I took my shirt because here was hot. What’s your excuse?” Asked SeHun as he sit and felt curious about his lover decision to give him a hard time looking sexy with his ravished bed hair, plush lips and now chocolate abs.

 

“I wanted the atmosphere to be hotter… not that it wasn’t as I stepped in.” JongIn turned a bit to smirk at SeHun then he concentrated on the pancakes.

 

“Oh really?!” Exclaimed SeHun with an amused voice right behind JongIn’s ear, biting his earlobe after. “Than I shall make it even hotter.”, and he let his right hand grab the sun kissed man jaw, twisting it to the side to kiss him, as his left hand was drawing circles on the abs, loving the feeling of irregular muscles under his palm. They kept going for a few moments before JongIn broke the kiss, blushing, and flipped the pancakes. SeHun just smirked and hugged him, starting to sway. The couple enjoyed being so close and happy, making breakfast, laughing and spending time with each other.

  
  


The two of them were resting in the living room, JongIn tossed between SeHun’s legs, as the movie was playing. A pair of large hands crept under JongIn’s shirt, exploring every inch of his stomach, rubbing certain spots close to his hips, letting finger slip thru the maze his six pack created and running all the way up to his nipple, brushing them twice, making him gasp, just to stay still on his stomach and let soft lips brush their path with wet kisses from the neck to his shoulder and back, this time the tongue leaving behind wet traces. JongIn could do nothing but breath hard, his chest rising and falling hard and painfully, tilt his head to give a better access and enjoy the warm breath caressing his skin. SeHun, on the other hand, was loving the panting male laying on him, feeling every spasm of his body, hearing every gasp and being responsible for them all.

 

“So you were dreaming about me sleeping beside you huh?” Asked SeHun as he lead in and bit the spot where the jaw meets the neck, licking then kissing it, making JongIn moan at the sensation.

 

“I was thinking of you being there with me.” JongIn responded in a low voice.

 

“Oh, you were dreaming about it, not just thinking little baby. You want me that bad?” JongIn shivered upon hearing the nickname and SeHun’s husky voice.

 

“You have no idea babe.” He got on his knees and turned around, putting a hand on SeHun’s shoulder and pushed him on his back. JongIn made himself comfortable on his lover’s stomach, lowering his head to the neck and sucking wet portions of skin meanwhile his hands were bringing the shirt up. He kissed the collarbones, then licked a trail to the Adam’s apple,nibbling it, and moving up to the chin putting pressure with his teeth on it, stopping just under the bottom lip. He looked at SeHun and smirked seeing him flushed and out of breath. JongIn let his eyes scan downwards, the contractions of Sehun’s chest were making him hold his breath, as the white skin was so inviting. He got closer to the base of the chest, giving sloppy kisses. When his lips touched one of the six packs, let let his tongue do the same and move for the rest of them, slowly and steadily, taking the needed time, until he got beneath them, sealing his masterpiece with a red love mark, obtaining a moan from SeHun, who was in a blissful state, feeling euphoric from every single contact with JongIn.

 

“You taste so good baby!” JongIn moaned in Sehun’s ear, then kissed him hardly, tongues circled around each other. Sehun’s hands gripped JongIn’s hair and pulled him closer, allowing him explore the hot carven more perfectly, then he rolled then, so he can be on top.

 

“I bet I look good again, right, love? And, I didn’t manage to taste you wholeheartedly.” Sehun smirked as he lifted JongIn’s leg to his shoulder.

 

“Oh, so good, baby!”, JongIn moaned and let his head fall back, feeling SeHun massage his inner thigh, “So, what are you waiting for? I’m all yours.”, he smirked toward SeHun when the dizziness vanished a little.

 

“All mine.” SeHun smiled and leaned in. 


	13. Chapter 13

After a hot make out session and some more exploration, SeHun decided to take JongIn to the dorms. The time to meet his brothers arrived. And JongIn… Well, he was holding onto SeHun’s right hand and watched him drive as his mind was making the worst scenarios in the history. His heart was beating fast and his breath was irregular. From embarrassing himself to being laughed at his imagination couldn’t stop creating those images. 

 

SeHun parked the car and got out, watching JongIn as he did the same. SeHun encircled his waist and guided him toward the place where he was spending almost everyday. 

 

“I’m back.”, SeHun shouted.

 

“Welcome back!”, Baekhyun’s cheerful voice greeted back, and soon he appeared in front of them, “Oh! Hi!”, he said, looking surprised.

 

“Hi!”, JongIn shyly answered back.

 

“Let’s go in the livingroom. Are the rest there?”

 

“Yes.”

 

SeHun took JongIn’s hand in his and smiled at him, making the older boy feel better.

 

“Hey guys, this is my boyfriend - JongIn.”, proudly declared SeHun. The boys look at them for a second and then started to cheer and whistle.

 

“Welcome JongIn!”, Chanyeol said as he hugged him.

 

“Thank you!”, then he was attacked with hugs and strokes on his head, while he looked at SeHun for help, but he just laughed. The happiness of being accepted and welcomed so good was immense.

 

“Our Sehunnie finally found someone.”, Suho put his hand on his chest with watering eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah... Now stop it, you’re scaring him!”, SeHun rolled his eyes at his mama.

 

“SeHun, that’s not how you talk to your mama!”, JongIn faked an angry expression.

 

“I like him even more now!”, declared Suho.

 

“You are supposed to be with me!”

 

“I am with you Sehun. Why, does it seem to you I’m not with you?”, tilting his head to the side JongIn asked innocently.

 

“On my team, JongIn.”, Sehun winned.

 

“Oh, I am on your team. I’m teaching you some stuffs, how can I not be on your team?!”, hearing this the band mates started to laugh.

 

“You! Get here! Those idiots infested you already.”, SeHun pulled JongIn closer to him while the latter was giggling.

 

“Than I shall infest you too.”, after that he hugged SeHun, who struggled to get out of his grip. The EXO members just looked at them affectionately.

 

“Let’s play something!”, Chen suggested.

 

“Truth or dare.”, said Chanyeol. They stayed on the floor, forming a circle. The bottle landed on Chen, after Baekhyun spinned it.

 

“Dare.” 

 

“I dare you to…. give Suho a lap dance.”

 

“What?! Baek…”

 

“Go.” Sitting awkwardly on the leader’s lap, Chen moved slowly and sensually, doing a really good job; and the rest of them cheered.

 

After Suho returned the favor to Chen, Chanyeol runned in his boxers around the halls of the dorm, Baekhyun sexyly danced and D.O almost killed him, the bottle landed on SeHun, choosing dare.

 

“I dare you to kiss JongIn for one minute non stop.”, who said Lay was that innocent..?

 

“Piece of cake.”, SeHun giggled while JongIn was about to faint right there. SeHun cupped his cheek, kissed his bottom lip, then gently pulled it with his teeth. He slipped his tongue in the hot cavern and circled it around JongIn’s , who responded with passion. They kept going, hands roaming each others bodies, until they heard the alarm signaling that one minute passed. They parted and JongIn buried his face in his lover’s chest.

 

“He’s so cute!”, Baekhyun fanboyed. 

 

“That was hot.”, Chen commented.

 

“Guys, why don’t we eat something?” D.O’s voice changed the topic, letting JongIn to feel a bit better with the attention directed at the vocalist.

 

~~~

 

Currently, JongIn was talking with Lay, his second bias in EXO, and SeHun was watching them. They are too touchy, too close, too smiling, so he placed himself on the sofa, right between them.

 

“Someone’s jealous..”, Lay teased the maknae.

 

“ ‘Caz’ they don’t have a hot boyfriend like me? That’s for sure.”, Sehun smirked at Lay, who just laughed. “It was nice to talk to you JongIn. See you soon!”, he smiled and went away.

 

JongIn stared at his boyfriend completely amused, “So you were jealous?”

 

“I was not. It’s just that I wanted your attention on me.”

 

“Aw! My little baby was feeling lonely! Come here!”, he pulled SeHun and kissed him gently.

 

“Mmm-hmm.”, Sehun let out as he buried his face in JongIn's chest, “Do you want to go home?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sleepy.”

 

“Okay, let’s go. Guys, we are leaving.”

 

The group hugged JongIn one more time, wished him ‘goodnight’ and let them go. SeHun drove him back, holding his hand all the time.

 

Sitting outside the house and kissing, the couple couldn’t let go, wanting to be close and share the warmth, staring in each other’s eyes and falling asleep at the sound of their combined breaths. 

 

SeHun let his nose and lips touch the right side of JongIn’s face and whispered: “Go out on a date with me?”

 

JongIn’s heart was beating fast and a smile couldn’t help but appear on his face, “Yes.”, then he felt SeHun’s lips against his again, enjoying the way they fitted perfectly his, “Then I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Morning?”, JongIn said between kisses.

 

“Morning. For now go and rest. Sweet dreams, my love.” SeHun kissed him so passionately, that for a moment he floated.

 

“Sleep well, my Senshine.” 


	14. Chapter 14

The morning came and JongIn was roaming thru his closet, searching for the perfect outfit. Obviously he didn’t find it since it was nonexistent between his clothes. 

“Mei! Come here. Now.”, yelled JongIn.

“What?!”, Mei appeared at the door frame.

“I can’t find something to wear.”

“Oh, what a shame!”

“Help me.”

“What do I get?”

“Chocolate.”, he knew he got her with this, she never says no to chocolate.

“Oh my God! You want me to get fat! No way.”

“What?! Just get your ass here and help me, I’ll buy you green tea.”

“Perfect.”

When they were done, Mei was about to kill him because he made her combine over 30 pieces of clothes and he ended up dressed a light blue pair of ripped jeans, lined black ‘n’ white shirt, cover by a dark jacket and a pair of black converse. He was worse than a girl on her first date. 

Not long after the bell rang and SeHun was meeting his beloved one. He brought a bouquet of red roses and kissed his cheek. JongIn blushed and put the flowers in a vase, then took SeHun’s hand in his and they were heading toward where their date would take place: Everland.

They explored every single corner of the park holding hands, stealing kisses, smiling and walking around like some mad mans, having a great time. Now sitting on a bench, JongIn leaned on SeHun’ shoulder and put his arm around the younger’s waist.

“Thank you! It is the best first date.”

“Your first date with me or in general?”

“In both…”

SeHun giggled and played with JongIn’s hair, “I’m glad to be the one.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I got such a cute and sexy boyfriend that makes me happy . I love him to death.”

“He loves you too.”

“Oh, does he?!”

“For sure”, JongIn kissed Sehun’s cheek, “Hey, let me dance for you. Let’s return to Mai’s house; she has a small house in her backyard with a room for dance.”

“Okay, let’s go.” 

They walked to the car hand in hand.

~~~  
The mini house was beautiful and modern. It had two rooms and one bedroom plus the dance practise one. 

JongIn looked at SeHun and smiled, thinking how beautiful he is with that ruffled brown hair, black eyes, pink lips and white skin. He felt his soul being embraced by warmth that spread thru his body and the feeling of adoration stronger than ever. 

He snapped out of his day dreaming session his to get his beloved attention, beaming when he succeeded. After that, JongIn raised his eyebrows in a teasing way, finally smirking at SeHun who felt like kissing the hell out of those plush lips.   
JongIn went near the corner of the room and soon after the sound emitted by a guitar was heard. He returned, stared right into SeHuns eyes, dragged his thumb over his bottom lip, then his tongue over the upper one, after, biting the bottom one, while he came closer to SeHun. He grabbed his tie and harshly loosen it.  
Sehun stared at JongIn lost. The latter was so hot in a matter of a second, just like the cute and shy part of him never existed. He watched the show in fascination: JongIn threw his hand above his head, right leg in the front and shifted his weight from one side to another, his mouth half open; then his right hand touched his head, meantime the left one traveled its way down; his right leg turned to the interior and he waved his body, then he let the hand on his head do a semicircle around it, soon after pointing at Sehun, signaling him to come closer. 

SeHun advanced while JongIn sticked out his chest, biting his lip, guiding his hand behind his head only to drag it down his jaw, to his chest that was raising fast and abs, lips parting and letting out a moan to delight Sehuns senses.   
JongIn swayed his hips, engaging his body in a 360 degrees motion. When Sehun was just a few steps away from his reach, he pulled the younger closer, thrusting his hips and rolling them. He retired with body waves, turned to the side, continuing to dance, then his hand came to the front, body following it, turned back, brushing his head, a few seconds later pulling it back and sticking his chest out. He took steps closer to Sehun while smirking and feel confident.

His eyes were fixed on SeHun’s face all those moments, examining every expression, feeling satisfaction when Sehun gasped at his sexy moves.

As Kim JongIn stopped dancing when the song ‘Apologise’ by Eddy Kim couldn’t be heard anymore, SeHun prayed to the Providence to let this time go and make his hard on disappear miraculously. Today was his first official date with the dancer and he did not want a little problem caused by the sex God that was taking steps toward him to notice it and think of him as a pervert and later blame him for the worst date ever. Not that the problem in his pants was his fault. No, not at all. The ‘hey-let-me-dance-for you’ invitation and JongIn biting his lips, thrusting his hips and looking directly at him were the reason. He was innocent like a piece of cake.

JongIn knew very well what he did to his little baby boy SeHun; he wanted to... pay him back, to say so. He smirked even larger when he reached SeHun, his eyes taking in the beautiful features of his lover, also, at the awaken treasure in his pants.

"SeHun-ah, come and dance with me!"

SeHun could swear that JongIn just moaned his name.

"You were amazing! How about you dance for me again?"

"Thank you!", JongIn touched his hands and leaned in whispering: "How about us letting our bodies get lost with the rhythm, feeling each other, enjoying the heat they radiate? Hmm, what do you say SeHun-ah?" After the words were said, he bit the ear lobe, dragged his nose along the neck, let small puffs of air touch the milky skin and kissed the shoulder.

"Mmm!" was all that SeHun could voice out.

"Come.", JongIn made SeHun walk toward the center of the room. He pulled SeHun against him, pinned his right hand on his hip, bringing him closer, and started moving from side to side.

"You know you gotta apologize!", said a smiling SeHun. 

"You know you gotta apologize too!", JongIn responded.

"What for, baby? I did nothing to lure a person who's younger than me. You might be arrested for corrupting underagers."

"Well that person happens to be my boyfriend so there's no harm done, but, sure, you can arrest me later baby!"  
"If there's no harm done why should I arrest you? Are you fantasizing about this baby?"

"I bet that you would love to know." JongIn leaned down brushing his lips onto SeHun’s tiny ones; heart racing. SeHun gladly responded to the kiss, tilting his head, enjoying the feeling of the plush lips finally sucking gently his bottom lip and the strong hold around his waist. The air around them turned hot, the floor became nonexistent along with the walls. The were floating, surrounded a white - yellowish aura, embracing and metamorphosing their love into never dying starts, whom took their rightful place onto the sky where the light shines in the darkness. 

Slowly, they landed on the ground, brought back by mechanism that maintains them alive: breathing. Their eyes opened and met each other, seeing the adoration and affection they hold.

“I love you!”

“I love you too!”


	15. Chapter 15

SeHun cupped JongIn’s cheeks, looked at him in the eyes, smiled and leaned in to kiss his nose, "You..", his forehead, "are..", his right hand, "extremly..", then the left one, "beautiful." 

JongIn felt the affection expressed in every gentle touch of his lips, in each word and vibe radiating from him. He felt loved and cared, he felt important and precious, he felt at peace. And SeHun... SeHun felt so lucky to have someone as gentle as JongIn, someone who accepted him the way he was and waited for his return, who starred in his eyes with so much passion and adoration, embraced him when he was tired and smiled at him so genuinely. 

 

"I love you so much!", JongIn whispered with teary eyes and leaned in to capture Sehun's lip between his, tasting the sweetness that lingered on them. 

 

Soon, their hands were roaming each others bodies, lips rolling frantically while they shared an opened kiss, hips grinding. SeHun pushed JongIn backward, until he was trapped between him and the wall. There was enough space left so his hand can traveled on JongIn’s back slowly, exploring every inch of it with his fingertips, all the way down to his ass, gripping and squeezing it firmly, bringing him closer, as his lips kissed the sweat lingering against the neck, making JongIn suck in a breath, while their members were touching thru their clothes in circular motions; the friction was so good that he felt his hair rising and his body shivering. Soon after SeHun’s tongue left behind a wet trail as it licked from JongIn’s jaw to his ear, hot air hitting and teeth pulling it down, “Say, JongIn-ah…”, Sehun’s voice was low and clear, “... did you imagined me touching you?”

 

JongIn could feel hot puffs of air leaving the dancer’s mouth, making him dizzy. “I… did.”, he found it hard to speak with SeHun abusing his neck and sending ticklish shocks in his stomach, that slipped South, exciting him. Sehun smirked satisfied with the answer and nibbled his way down to JongIn's nipple, wetting the fabric until it became soaked, perfect enough to see the erect nipple thru it. 

 

“What did  _ I _ do to you, JongIn-ah?” SeHun whispered in JongIn's ear making him feel heat spread thru his back, excitement and the shadow of a blush on his cheeks. 

 

JongIn’s trembled when he felt his lover’s hand drifting against his stomach, aiming for his his chest, reaching and twisting his nipple, afterwards licking it, only to bite it later. “I can’t hear you JongIn-ah? Do you want me to stop rubbing your nipple?”, he used the most innocent voice.

 

JongIn was dazed from the little amount of thrill that overwhelmed his senses. “Mmm… Ah! I… No.. don’t.” 

 

“Then tell me, baby boy.” SeHun paused and JongIn stared at him shocked and disabled. He stood there, watching SeHun smirk, the beautiful pink lips stretched and pared. * _ God those lips would look so good like that around me _ *, JongIn thought to himself, that instant regaining his strength and smashing his hand against SeHun’s waist.

 

"You would like to know, wouldn't you?", JongIn said as he let his hands embrace Sehun's ass, pulling him closer and grinding his hips. A surprised gasp escaped Sehun’s lips when he was pressed against the wall with JongIn's lips ghosting over his.

 

"But... wouldn't you be more pleased to discover what  _ I _ can do to  _ you _ in reality? ", said JongIn and rolled his hips, pushing himself harder against SeHun’s front, kissing and biting his neck lazily and steadily. 

 

“Ah!”, Sehun let out at the sudden pleasure, arousing JongIn even more. They leaned to kiss, tongues curling around each other, occasionally exploring the hot cavern when one of them lost himself in pure bliss, teeth clashing onto another, and lips sucking alternatively, becoming darker and swollen. 

 

“Not this time.”, rolling their positions against the wall, SeHun abused again JongIn’s lips, while his hand worked on the pants, pulling them down to his ankles, leaving him in his boxers with an erection standing proudly up, like the Statue of Liberty hand, ready to poke out any minute from the prison of the black material. SeHun walked his finger on it, caressing the tip, grabbing and giving it a few strokes, making JongIn suck in a breath and hold it until he missed the hand which was now squeezing his right ass cheek.

 

JongIn tugged at SeHun’s shirt, the latter removing it gladly, then he unzipped the pants, and, with both of his hand, he dragged them down, lowering his body as well. He came back with kisses peppered against SeHun’s leg, massaging the one his lips couldn’t touch, stopping to lick and bite the inner thigh, leaving a hickey behind, brushing his nose across the side of SeHun’s hard on, obtaining a sweet gasp and hand sinking in his hair. He parted a bit when he was face to face with the stomach, admiring the way it contracted hard and fast, showing the squares. JongIn rose up, hands lowered on the said stomach, drawing obscurities on it, fixing SeHun with his eyes and leaning in to kiss him. 

 

SeHun hands came to his waist, gradually rising the shirt, with the thumbs barely touching his front side, till they came in contact with both of his nipples, pressing onto them, making JongIn break the kiss to let out a moan. SeHun chuckled and took off the shirt, admiring the flawless chocolate like skin and the body with deep eyes gazing at him, veins pulsing on the strong and delicious neck, erect nipples, chest letting the air in and out of the lungs with heavy breaths, very long and slim legs that you can fall in love with and a hardrock dick. All those were his fault.  _ Oh!  _ He would take responsibility for every single detail. JongIn was also delighting his eyes with the vermillion deep-rooted disk on the white silky skin of the thigh, dick pointing AT him from under the boxers, the not long ago licked abs, parted lips and stretched pupils, accompanied by a soft gaze.

 

SeHun licked his lips as he got himself rid of the last piece of cloth he wore, doing the same thing to a slightly blushing JongIn. He pinned JongIn’s back to the wall, while his arms cupped the slim legs, circling them around his waist. SeHun thrusted his hips to let their dicks meet and befriend themselves into the wonderful dance of pleasure. 

 

After leaving scars on his lover’s back, JongIn found himself giving a hand job to both of them, their dicks rubbing so erotically, welcoming the added friction. 

 

"Mmm.. ah!", the voice of SeHun moaning into his ear, then biting the it, made his body spam.

  
  
  
  


Their bodies were sticky, drenched with salty droplets of sweat shining on their skins, tongues curling around each other and hips rocking in satisfaction. 

 

Teeth biting the stop between his shoulders and neck, hands pleasuring him, moans filling his senses were all that it took JongIn to come on his stomach hard, SeHun following him after seeing his lover’s face erotic expression when he reached his high, the soft  _ ‘ah!’  _ that left the plush lips and his cock twitching against his own. 

 

SeHun leaned his head on JongIn’s shoulder as they were sliding down on the wall, soon leaving kisses on his collar bone, up to his jaw and lips, pulling the bottom one toward him, smirking at JongIn, turning him on again; small electric waves playing in his stomach. They stood still until their breaths were steady, then SeHun carried JongIn to the bed and gently let him fall on the surface of the white sheets.

 

JongIn let his hands hug SeHun’s neck to bring him closer so their lips can meet again. SeHun kissed him gently, caressing his sides and watching him all the this time. He broke the kiss, to let his fingers tease the lips then slowly enter his mouth, while his teeth tied down his nipple. JongIn sucked the finger one after one, biting and teasing SeHun with every lick and moan. When the milky boy removed his fingers JongIn groaned, making Sehun chuckle,“Don’t worry, I will give them to you soon.”, he said. 

 

The following seconds JongIn was desperate for SeHun to touch him more, not only his thigh with small pecks barely touching his his, but hands to abuse his skin, red marks trailing behind; mouth wetting his skin and claiming him as his; cock buried deep down inside of him, connecting them as one single being.

 

“SeHun love… please.”

 

“Hmm?”, SeHun stopped torturing him, leaning his head against his inner thigh.

 

“Babe?”

 

“Yes, my love.”

 

SeHun didn’t need to hear JongIn speak the works, he knew just by looking at his eyes that he wanted to become one with him, sharing their love in the most special way. 

 

He softly touched JongIn’s entrance, pressing slowly and gradually against it until his finger was completely inside, followed by another, moving up and now, parting and curling. JongIn was holding his breath all this time, the pain freezing his mind. But, as soon as the fourth finger was inside him, reaching his sweet spot he let out a moan, along his a shaky breath.

 

JongIn looked so beautiful under him, the desire to have the cook between his ass cheeks, moving up and down, inside of him. He put his arms on SeHun’s hips pulling him closer and smiled at him. “I’m ready. Allow me to become yours.”

 

SeHun smiled and captured JongIn’s lips and he slowly pushed inside. It was  _ tight _ . SeHun felt dizzy for a moment, the heat being added. He moved in circles, careful not to hurt JongIn, then he thrusted with force, the sound of skin exciting both of them.

 

The pleasure spread thru their bodies, giving them goosebumps, but it was much more than that. Their souls and bodies felt as if they were married, belonging to each other for the eternity and beyond.

 

The bed was letting sounds too under their rocking bodies, but those sounds were eclipsed by JongIn shouts and cries, and SeHun’s sobs, right in their ears, bringing them closer to their high. 

 

SeHun’s thrust became madding fast, pounding JongIn’s insides like there’s no tomorrow, causing his eyes to roll up from all the stimulation and his hole securing Sehun’s cook into a tight grip. They both came hard, minds empting from all information that wasn’t pleasure.

 

JongIn in was trembling when SeHun embraced him and kissed his forehead. “I love you, JongIn-ah!”

“I love you too, Hunnie!


	16. Chapter 16

The sun was already shining when JongIn’s sleepiness decided to fade away. Everything was peaceful, delighting JongIn. Especially the arms embracing him and resting on his waist. He was so happy after the event that happened last night, he felt complete having some who made his life better and loved him. 

 

Replaying everything in his mind, JongIn could help but get aroused at the memory of SeHun touching and kissing his skin, roaming his insides and filling him up. Also, sleeping naked and back facing SeHun, JongIn could feel the latter’s manhood lull between his asscheeks.

 

“Mmm..”, came out of SeHun’s mouth when he felt the pleasure building up in his body and stirring him awake. Soon he grabbed the hips that were rocking on his hard on and moved his own at the same time.  

 

SeHun kissed JongIn’s neck, while his hand were now jerking the sun kissed boy, and whispered, “Good morning baby!”, this driving JongIn over the edge, releasing his seed. He panted hard for a few seconds then abruptly got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to change, leaving SeHun behind confused.

 

When he came back, JongIn got dressed in a pair of boxers, smiled sweetly at SeHun and went in the kitchen to prepare breakfast. In a short time the milky boy followed him and sneaked behind him, slapping his ass then rubbing against it, biting his shoulder. “You are a naughty boy.”

 

“No, I am innocent.”

 

“Innocent my ass!”

 

“Mhmm, your sexy ass!”, JongIn said and pressed himself harder on SeHun, “Now wait for the food to be done.”

“Okay.”

 

Not long after the pancakes were ready, nutella rolling on the sides. 

 

“Looks good! Let’s hope they taste the same.”, SeHun chuckled.

 

“Of course they do, I made them! I’m a pro.”

 

“Modest as well.”

 

“Always, love, always.”

 

JongIn ate in silence and calmly until SeHun decided to lick his drenched in nutella finger and suck it noisily, also, letting his leg extend to JongIn’s dick and rub it. He stopped and watched SeHun sending him lewd stares, expecting to be attacked in any moment. The crazy motherfucker knew he was hot. But, instead of giving SeHun want he wanted, JongIn cleaned to table and washed the dished then he returned to his chair watching SeHun with a smirk on his face.

 

“How was the food?”

 

“Really good.”, SeHun answered a bit annoyed by the fact that he wanted to be eaten and JongIn completely ignored his needs.

 

“Then I deserve a reward, right?”, JongIn smirked.

 

“Totally.”

 

Sehun was on his fours on the table, kissing JongIn while he touched himself, ass up in the air. When he wanted more, he turned around, signaling JongIn to prepare him. The dancer just nooded and filled SeHun’s back with kisses while his fingers were stretching the wormhole.

 

“Ah!.. more!”

JongIn got his cock between SeHun’s ass cheeks, moving up and down. The image was purely erotic: SeHun whimpering under him, with rosy cheeks and glassy eyes, legs spread and asking for more. Only from him, only to him. JongIn slowly pushed the tip inside, welcoming the heat around his member, stopping for a bit then pushing in suddenly, making SeHun scream.

 

“You’re so good baby, taking me so well”, JongIn moaned in SeHun’s ear.

 

“F-faster!”, and JongIn complied to his command, thrusting his hips crazily just to stop and rock idly, causing SeHun to gasp.

 

“No! No!”

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Move… faster.. I’m close..”

 

“Yes sir.”, he gripped SeHun’s hips and slammed inside with no mercy. The table was making sounds as if it was ready to break, but SeHun’s screams and the their touching skins were covering everything else. They both came at the same time with each others name leaving their lips.

 

~~~

  
  


Fucking JongIn in the shower right after he was fucked became the number one on SeHun’s favourite things to do with JongIn because he could still feel the come that filled him up dripping down his thigh, JongIn groaning and begging him to touch him.

 

“Ah!”, JongIn let out when a slap came in contact with his skin.

 

“Don’t order me darling, I’m the one in charge.”

 

“You.. crazy..  _ no!  _ Don’t stop please! SeHun..”

 

“I’m sorry was what that? I think his naughty boy needs to be teached a lesson.”, Sehun said while staying still admiring the beautiful back and the hole sucking him while twitching.

 

“No.. please! I’ll be… your good boy..”

 

“Oh! That’ - ah! “, were the words that left JongIn’s mouth when SeHun began to roll his dick, hitting his sweet spot.

 

“Do you like that, hmm?”

 

“Mmm!”

 

SeHun leaned in and kissed JongIn sloppily, all teeth and tongue, occasionally sucking his lips. The heat was overwhelming, bringing them closer madness. All it took was a bit onto the neck from SeHun for JongIn to come, and a few more pushes in the narrow space for SeHun to release.

 

They were sliding down the wall, still breathing hard, with a satisfied expression playing on their faces. The couple lazily washed then went to sleep in each other's arms.

 


	17. Chapter 17

JongIn was resting his head on Sehun’s chest as they were gradually waking up. 

 

It was a perfect morning for JongIn: his eyes opened to see the mesmerising face of his boyfriend, tracing the beautiful features with his fingertips and twisting it until funny mimics appeared, making him chuckle at the cuteness; bringing the sleepy beauty out of neverland with small pecks, hugging and inhaling the addicting scent.

 

In this moment he was drawing circles on SeHun’s chest, thinking how good his life was after he met the idol. Everything seemed to fit together, to be more brighter and he was smiling more, enjoying life and feeling at peace. He was happy. 

 

"Thank you, Sehun-ah!"

 

"What for?"

 

"For being mine and making me happy. ", he smiled from ear to ear.

 

"Thank you for doing the same! I'm really glad you tried!"

 

"Me too!"

 

After a few minutes of replying in his mind all the seconds spent with SeHun, JongIn asked: "You know.. I've been wondering for some time now... How come EXO-L didn't surround you when we were together?"

 

"Well, after I told them that I saw a really cute and handsome boy at the airport that stole my heart and I whined a few hours about how I'm not going to see him aga-", JongIn interrupted SeHun by kissing him passionately, being touched by the words spoken. "Go on..", JongIn smiled.

 

"I don't know.. I don't like to be stopped when I talk. I might need some.. motivation to continue..", SeHun pouted. 

 

JongIn climbed SeHun’s stomach, leaned down to his ear and kissed his way down to the collarbones, "If you speak I might give you more.. that depends on you, of course. "

 

"Okay, so.. I went for a walk in the park with Chen hyung to get my mind off of you since you were all I was thinking of.. I even messed up the choreography because of you.."

 

"Oh! Don't worry, I will take responsibility for that later..", JongIn said as he rubbed his butt on SeHun’s front.

 

"... We.. we were walking around then I heard music and I got closer to the place where it came from.. then I saw you dancing so magically to our song, just as if you were floating.. I thought I was hallucinating at first but not, it turned out it was you.. 'destiny', I said to myself."

 

The boy on top kissed the one beneath him, while his hands were roaming under the shirt. "And then..?"

 

"Then I approached you and you were so surprised that you couldn't even say your name.. you were so cute! After that I heard you shouting that I talked to you and you were so happy because of that simple fact that my heart melted."

 

JongIn sucked the neck, letting lewd sounds come out. His hot breath sent chills down SeHun’s spine. "Hmm?"

 

"I.." SeHun's breath hitched when JongIn bit his shoulder and he put his hand on the sun kissed boy's ass, squeezing it. "I whined some more at my hyungs how it was meant to be, written in the stars, for us to meet again and how I will do anything to see you again and make you mine. I asked my bandmates to go out before me and distract the fans so I can go and search for you, and knowing I saw you in the park last time I said to try my luck and there you were dancing again, stealing my breath away and making me stare. I couldn't help but come closer and dance with your, our bodies went along perfectly.. And you.. you said you would love and give me what I deserve, make me happy, but then you hesitated and said you were broken.. but I saw nothing broke, I saw the most stunning human, a kind and gentle one who didn't want to hurt the one he loves so he isolates himself from their lives.. I saw someone who's afraid and who loves me sincerely. I knew then you are the one for me."

 

JongIn was looking at SeHun with his eyes full of tears, not only because of Sehun’s words and that he felt loved but because SeHun knew him so well right from the start and still chose him. more than that, he felt it.

 

"Baby, don't cry!", Sehun wiped away the tears rolling down his cheeks. JongIn leaned into the touched. "I'm happy SeHun! ...so happy.. I love you so much! You are my miracle! The one who I've been waiting all this time. Thank you so much for coming my way, let's go together until the end!"

 

"Yes, let's go together."

 

"Oh! I have to tell you something.. please don't get mad it totally slipped my mind.. I'm leaving Korea in two days.. the reason why you saw me at the airport was because I just landed. My friend sent me tickets so I can visit."

 

SeHun looked surprised but not angry, a bit concerned. 

 

"Where are you going? Are you coming back?", SeHun couldn't get mad when he saw the sad face and regret in JongIn’s eyes.

 

"Canada. I plan to come back, I don’t know when.."

 

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go out there and make memories." SeHun said cheerfully. 

  
  
  


Their last two day together were the best time of their live: cuddling, playing, going out on dates, taking selcas and filming while teasing each other, making food, making love and living the moment. 

 

But the time of saying goodbye came in the end, having them kissing dearly and hugging with all their might. 

 

"I will wait for you.", SeHun said between the pecks he left on JongIn’s cheek.

 

"I will come back soon."

 

Later on JongIn was high above the ground, feeling away from his Universe, while Sehun was still on it, watching his star moving further and further apart.


	18. Epilogue

The days continued to count on the calendar, the time passed and the world moved in its own natural peace: further. But for JongIn things were stucked to back then at the moment. He still remembered the sweetness playing on his lips, the warmth capturing his whole body, his heart beating for one more person, sharing the same beat.

 

_ 'Sehun' _

 

This name was engraved in his soul and mind, on his skin and every single cell of his body, just like his own type of DNA. 

 

_ He  _ was the Universe that embraced him and let him shine, the one who loved him more than anyone and anything.  _ He  _ was the only one JongIn would share a life time with and give everything to without a second thought.  

 

JongIn beautifully expressed one by one the emotions he felt up until now, including the currently one, delighting the large eyes watching him dance onto the stage.

 

Marvelous sounds accompanied his gracious moves, leaving the impression he was floating on invisible key notes. The pirouette was the one who ended the spectacle and reserved his position at the University where his young talent deserved to be.

 

As for himself, JongIn was congratulated by his mother and father who has tears in their eyes, friends and even persons he never met until then. He was smiling brightly, radiating joy toward the ones surrounding him.

 

When those arms secured his waist, back pressed against a soft chest, hot breath hitting the side of his neck, he was simply glowing with happiness. His life was now complete. 

 

"You were amazing, JongIn-ah!", only God know how much he missed hearing this voice so close to his ear, saying his name.

 

"Thank you! ", JongIn turned around and looked at SeHun. This man was so gorgeous and he made his life better. 

 

"Too overwhelmed to see me?!", SeHun chuckled. "What are you thinking about?"

 

"How wonderful it was to meet you.. not only that.. how good it is to be loved by you!", JongIn leaned in, letting their lips touch softly. "I'm back!"

 

SeHun smiled sweetly at JongIn, connecting their foreheads. "Welcome back.. to me!"


	19. Extra~

He missed Sehun so fucking much. He missed his kisses, voice, words, touch, everything. The memories weren't enough, he wanted to feel him. He needed SeHun much more than anyone. SeHun was his saviour, his angel, the love of his life. SeHun was the drug that he can't live without.

 

The funny feeling in his pants was becoming stronger and the thought to touch himself was tempting. So tempting that he couldn't resist it. 

 

He unbuttoned his pants, took them off and started to massage his hard on. The pleasure was giving him a small satisfaction but it was not enough, he wanted more. He removed the underwear and began to pump his cock, yet, something wasn't right; he felt the same amount of pleasure. Then he remembered how SeHun would touch him and he did the same: he encircled the ridge where the head meets the shaft and squeezed, sending waves of shivers thru his body, after,  he just made circulator moves around; the other hand was lifting his top and played with his nipple and he imagined Sehun doing those things as he closed his eyes, let his head fall back and spread his legs wider.  Soon after his hand were on his cock, one moving up and down, squeezing from time to tip, another playing with his balls. He picked up his peace and the so much wanted feeling was letting himself being waited as the bitch he was. 

 

Frustrated and with his mind full of Sehun he didn't know what to do anymore.

 

*SeHun, that's it!!!*

 

He stopped and started to look around the room for it. But it wasn't there. He went into the kitchen and the result was the same; then the bathroom and living room.

 

*Where did I-Oh ,found it!!*

 

He ran in his room, made himself comfortable on the bed and dialed Sehun’s number.

 

"Hello!"

 

"Ah!" The voice had instant effect on him, sending shiver down his spine.

 

"JongIn? Are you okay?" JongIn started to pump himself.

 

"SeHun, SeHun, SeHun,  _ SeHun, SeHun _ Mmmm!" 

 

A chuckle was heard from the  other line.

 

"Yes baby."

 

"I want you."

 

" You want me to..?"

 

"I want you to touch me. I miss you so much!"

 

"Hmmm, baby you know I can't do that... Oh, you miss me or you miss me touching you?" SeHun's voice was amused and it had a glint of satisfaction in it.

 

"Ngh. You know what I-SeHun!!"

 

"Yes baby?"

 

"Please, please, please!! I can't , I need you so bad!"

 

"What a beautiful mess we have all the way there. You know, the boys want to see a movie just in five minutes.."

 

"Then be quick."

 

"So you want them to see my after sex face?! Baby!!! That's only for you!" SeHun winned.

 

"Oh SeHun you - you don't miss me?! You don’t want me to kiss your lips, leave marks of over your neck...ah..bite your nipples, put my mouth to work around your- go watch the movie!"

 

There was a pause and some noise.

 

"I miss you! So, so much! I want you! Now and always!"

 

"SeHun-ahh! Tell me what you would do to me!"

 

" Put my mouth around your cock and suck hard, then I would take the tip and give it kitten licks."

 

As SeHun was talking, JongIn's hands were moving up and down, putting pressure and trancin with his finger the tip.

 

"My fingers would come to your mouth and you would suck them, making me become even more aroused. I would put two fingers in your ass and move them fast, then add the third one and stretch you by moving terribly slow."

 

After his fingers were coated with saliva, he put two in his, added the third one and he could feel the moment of pure ecstasy coming. The hard breath and occasionally let out moans on the other side were a plus to his fantasy.

 

" My hard cock would replace them and my hips wouldn't stop slamming in and out of you. I would kiss you hungrily, bite your earlobe and nipples until you come untouched all over our abdomens and I release  inside of you." 

 

Their mouths let out a high pitched 'Ahhh' as the only thing they could see was white. Their breaths were quick and bodies deep in pleasure.

“I love you!” 6 said as he regained his breath.

 

“Love you too!”

 

“Are you gonna watch the movie?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I want to stay on the phone with you.”

 

JongIn smiled.

 

“Then stay.” JongIn’s voice was low and gentle, full of love.

 

“I love you. I love you so much. I love the colour of your eyes, the light in them, the way you look at me with so much affection, the way your arms envelope around my body, keeping me warm and safe, how your head rests on my chest and how you listen to my heart beats. I love it all and I miss you!”

 

“I love you too. I love the brat in you and the sweet cheese ball you become around me. I love the way you smile and laugh, i love the way your presence can make me feel serene and happy. I love the way you love me!”

 

“Of course you do.”

 

“You had to ruin the moment, didn’t you?”

 

“Kkaebsong”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you too baby. Now go to sleep, you’re tired.”

 

“Am not. You don’t know that.”

 

“Of course I do. It’s like this every time you surrender to me.”

 

“What?! Who’s surrendering?!”

  
  


~~~

~ The end ~


End file.
